Amnesia
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: AU after the events of Girl in fireplace the TARDIS takes Rose away and makes her forget everything. a year later Bad Wolf and her companion meet the Doctor, and for some reason he won't leave them alone
1. Chapter 1

I am the TARDIS and the one thing I love more than my Doctor is my Rose

_I am the TARDIS and the one thing I love more than my Doctor is my Rose. She looked into me and I looked into her, and I joined her to save our Doctor. She still loved him even after he regenerated. But then he changed._

Rose sat there brushing her golden her trying her hardest not to cry. First it was the whole Sarah Jane thing, and then it was the Reniette thing. She can't handle staying here loving the Doctor while he goes of with other women.

_He is hurting her. I am going through the process of changing her into a Time Lady so she'll be here for him forever. But now I will rush the process, now I will make things my way and punish him._

She's been having blackouts. She's not sure what happens in these blackouts but she always wakes up in the console room.

_I take over her body and I am searching for a TARDIS. I have found one; it is in an alternative world though. I must find a crack and throw myself in._

They landed in a new world. The Doctor is fussing over the TARDIS and Mickey is giving her suspicious looks, they both think she's going to run off and look for her father who is alive in this world.

_I take over her body one last time. I walk her out of my body and towards the one in this world. I find it in a parking garage. It is stuck to look like a red telephone box. I enter and fix it up so she won't have to._

_I won't allow her to remember the Doctor. I won't allow her remember she human life._

"_But how do I forget?"_

_I grin when I hear her innocent, child like voice in my head._

"_Like this child. You were never meant to be human, but a Time Lady" I said._

_I erase her memories and I leave her behind._

"Doctor?" Mickey said softly

"What?" the Doctor snapped looking up

"Rose is missing, at first I thought she was somewhere else like her room or the kitchen…but I can't find her anywhere"

The Doctor looked alarmed and ran out of the TARDIS to find Rose and stop her before she goes looking for her father.

She woke up in her TARDIS. Her head hurts ever so much. She can't remember anything. Regeneration was like that sometimes.

"How do I look girl?" she asked her TARDIS "is it a good body?" her TARDIS murmured something positive. The girl got up and looked into a bit of reflective metal. She had big pouty lips, large brown eyes, big eyebrows and peroxide blonde hair. She was wearing colourful clothes. Blue jeans and red jacket.

"Good god what was I thinking?" she asked the TARDIS "and this peroxide look is terrible…I guess I could wait till it grows out and the colour fades….but I need to change"

She went through the wardrobe and settled on black jeans, a dark pink top and a black leather jacket. She went through the things she had with her before she regenerated, all there was, was a scrap of paper.

On the paper was written in neat handwriting _my name is the Bad Wolf. _

"Of course that's my name" Bad Wolf said "come then let's gets back to travelling, I can use a nice cuppa tea as well"

The Doctor and Mickey searched far and wide and couldn't find Rose. The Doctor found Rose's mobile and TARDIS key on a wall near the TARDIS. She left him.

He had been pushing her away so he wouldn't get hurt when she died or decided to leave, and it ended with her leaving him anyway.

He and Mickey saved the world.

Mickey chose to stay in the parallel world to look for Rose and to stop the rest of the cybermen.

The Doctor went to Jackie and told her what happened. To his surprise Jackie didn't slap him, instead she helped him occasionally and he visited every so often. She acted like he was her son. It was nice in a way.

Then the battle of canary wharf happened.

Jackie was now living with Pete and Mickey in the parallel world. They might have found Rose by now.

He wouldn't know. He tried to say goodbye when he found this gap. But somehow or someone closed it.

He began to travel alone.

Meanwhile Bad Wolf saved Earth from the Racnoss and found a new companion called Donna Noble.

Together Donna Noble and Bad Wolf travelled together.

Little did they know Bad Wolf and the Doctor were going to meet so very soon?


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't overly sure what the date was

He wasn't overly sure what the date was. It could have been somewhere between March and May but all he knew was that it was definitely 2007 and he was stuck in a hospital bed with a gobby bad tempered redhead in the bed next to him.

"I mean if you're going to teach a class do it somewhere else. I am trying to read what has happened in Big Brother, I haven't had a chance to read since I've been travelling" she snapped at the teacher.

"Aha" said one of the medical students "she could have some sort of tropical disease"

"In Paris" the redhead sneered "also you must be a lousy teacher if these students are jumping to crappy solutions so bloody quickly"

He was very sure that the medical student was going to cry. And then he heard it, first it was the soft hum of a Time Lord presence and then it was the soft, happy voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Scaring the nice doctors away Donna?"

He looked round quickly so he could see her. She was older, not much but still…her hair was longer, it was darker as well. She was wearing dark colours as well. She seemed to be even more beautiful than he remembered…

…his view was instantly blocked by the medical students but he distantly heard the gobby redhead, Donna whatever her name was, say "I still don't know why I have to be here Wolfie"

Wolfie? Is that what she calls herself these days?

She felt his presence in the back of her mind and immediately blocked him out. She didn't need any interfering old buggers in her head right now. She walked to her friend who sat there arms crossed, glaring.

"Donna, how many times have I asked you not to call me Wolfie?" she asked quietly "my name is Bad Wolf not Wolfie"

"Your name is lousy as these doctors" Donna groused.

"Donna, my best friend, my wonderful assistant, my sweet evil girl do you have to insult my name?" Bad Wolf said she held up a box of chocolate truffles "especially when I brought you chocolate"

Donna's glare softened to a frown "you always knew how to get on my good side"

"Well I have travelled with you for what…six months? I know how to get on your good side give me six more months and I'll learn how to stay on it"

"Doubt it no one apart from my granddad stays on my good side" Donna said smirking slightly

Bad Wolf chuckled lightly but sobered up quickly; she turned to look at the man with sticky up brown hair that was surrounded by medical students.

"See that bloke there" she murmured

"Guy with the riot for hair? Yeah he's been glaring at me all morning" Donna said her mouth full of chocolate.

"He's a Time Lord" she murmured "he's trying to get into my head…what is his name?"

"John I think" Donna said "why what are you planning?" but when she looked up Bad Wolf was already striding across the space between the two beds. "Oh no, this does not look good"

"John sweetie good to see you looking better" Rose said walking to him. He beamed she's back. She's returned to him; somehow that wonderful genius has crossed through the void.

"I feel better now I have seen you Rose honey" he said cheerfully. She blinked when he called her honey, but stayed in character, if she was going to yell at him for trying to get into her mind she will do it when no one was watching. He will explain to her that for a moment he thought he sensed a Time Lord presence and wanted to make sure.

He patted on the bed "sit down Rose" he said. She sat down and smiled at him, though it seemed to be a bit weak.

"Oh who is this? Your cousin?" the black medical student ask, what was her name again, Marta? Maddie? Something beginning with an M.

He wrapped an arm round Rose's waist "nope she's my girlfriend" he said, yes there was consequences for saying that but right now it didn't matter she was back. He even pecked her on the cheek.

"Oh" the medical student said looking a bit deflated. He ignored her and looked back at Rose.

Rose who looked down on him without any recognition. The medical students were herded away and she spoke softly "stay out of my mind Time Lord or there'll be consequences"

"Rose I'm sorry I really am but I swore I felt a Time Lord presence when you entered the room. I missed you, how have you been, how did you get here?"

"Listen to me Time Lord" she hissed "I don't know who the fuck you are but stay out of my mind and stay out of my way. I am investigating a disturbance round here and I have no need for you to interfere"

"Rose, _it's me"_ he said pleadingly "the Doctor remember?"

"I don't know who this Rose is" she said "just stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours" she got up to leave but he held her wrist in a vice like grip.

"If you're not Rose then who are you and what have you done to her?" he said quietly

"I am Bad Wolf" she snarled "I am what the monsters have nightmares off. I have done nothing to Rose, I never heard of a Rose. But since you know me so well please tell me what happened before I regenerated? Are you my killer?"

He looked up at her in horror. The Bad Wolf? She took his Rose away? She erased her memories? She tugged her wrist out of his grip and leaned in to peck him on the cheek.

"I'm going to sit with Donna, sweetie" she said loudly for the other patients and the medical staff benefit, before bounding off to the redheads side.

As she walked away she mulled over what happened. He recognised her. He looked scared, shocked and wee bit angry. He probably thought she was dead. At first she thought he was her killer but his actions suggested that she was his lover. Either he was a good actor or she really is this Rose.

Right now she preferred to think of him as her killer.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: this is dedicated to my loving sisters from the RRA whose wonderful sarcasm reminds me of Donna…

**Authors note: this is dedicated to my loving sisters from the RRA whose wonderful sarcasm reminds me of Donna…**

"So who was that?" Donna asked when Bad Wolf got back; Bad Wolf raised an eyebrow when she saw that Donna had already polished off all the chocolates in the box. "What? I was in withdrawal" Donna said

"I see why your mother told me to keep you away from chocolate" Bad Wolf said perching on Donna's bed.

"She did? The cow, it's not like I'm a child anymore. I am thirty five after all" Donna said "it's bad enough she keeps granddad away from his pork pies. Anyway you never answered my question"

"Hmm…what question?" Bad Wolf asked her eyes keep moving to the Doctor, she had to keep pulling them away.

"Who's the bloke?" Donna asked

"Says he's name is the Doctor" Bad Wolf said flipping through one of Donna's magazines trying to not look up and meet the Doctor's gaze. She could feel his eyes on her.

Donna snorted "the Doctor, Bad Wolf, don't you Galifreyans have real names?"

"We do, but usually we forget them over time. I have forgotten everything up until a few months before I met you"

Donna shrugged "what can I say? I am a very memorable person"

Bad Wolf chuckled lightly "that you are we won't stay here long as soon as I work out what's mucking about with the energy field round this place we'll go and star gaze with your ol' granddad before leaving"

"Actually we should leave immediately, granddad has been hinting that you should take him with us" Donna said, she looked over Bad Wolf's shoulder and smirked "the Doctor bloke fancies you" she murmured

Bad Wolf blushed lightly "he does not; he is under the illusion that I am a friend of his. Rose he called me"

"Wolfie you don't remember anything about your past, as far as you know you could be Rose"

Bad Wolf growled "I thought I told you not to call me Wolfie?"

"You should know by now that I don't listen to you" Donna said "also you call yourself Wolfie whenever someone demands a proper name. Plus Bad Wolf is such a mouthful when you're screaming"

"Fine, fine call me Wolfie" Bad Wolf snapped "after this I'm thinking off going on a research trip"

Donna rolled her eyes "you got it bad" she said

"I got what bad?" Bad Wolf asked looking confused

"You fancy this Doctor bloke" Donna said "and don't try and deny it Wolfie; I have never seen you like this round a bloke before"

Before Bad Wolf came up with one of her witty retorts about Donna's ex fiancée the hospital began to shake. She turned to look at the window and saw it was raining…the wrong way…fuck why wasn't she paying attention? Oh yeah she was too busy trying not to stare at the Doctor, great just great.

The earthquake stopped and the scene outside changed. The sky was dark and earth was looking huge…

"We're on the moon" Donna breathed "my god…I'm on the moon in my pyjamas'"

"You're clothes are under your pillow would you like to get changed?" Bad Wolf asked looking at Donna who was still looking wide eyed and innocent….for once.

Donna nodded weakly and Bad Wolf got up, pulled the curtain round the bed and headed to the window staring out at Earth.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

She turned to see the Doctor dressed in a blue pinstripe suit, smiling softly. She looked back out of the window.

"Yeah…one of the things I love about Earth…despite every shitty thing the humans do to it, it always looks beautiful" She felt his hand slip into hers. It felt so right, so wonderful. She turned to look at him "I'm going to work out what's wrong and save these people" she said forcefully "you could join us and help out or you can stay out of our way"

A smile grew on his face slowly, he looked…proud of her…"I'll join" he said "but only if you promise not to get into trouble"

"Trouble is my middle name…if I had a middle name that is" Bad Wolf said smiling slightly

"Your middle name is Marion…I often wondered if it meant trouble or danger, you always did get into both"

"Bet I was a right hoot at the academy" Bad Wolf said grinning "shame I can't remember it, how old are you? Probably not that much older than me….I can't remember how old I am…probably 200 that's when the memories begin to fade"

He stared at her for a while, it looked like he was about to say something, probably tell her, her real age and how much trouble she got in the academy, when Donna popped up.

"Not being funny but whom the hell are those funny leather guys marching up to the hospital?" she said pointing down out of the window.

They looked down and both groaned.

"The judoon" the Doctor muttered

"Space police" Bad Wolf explained to Donna "look like rhino's, very thick in the head but very effective. If they brought us to the moon it means we have an alien criminal here but it also means me and this guy here are in big trouble"


	4. Chapter 4

"right" Bad Wolf said turning away from the window "we need to find out who has been admitted with weird symptoms

**Author's note: the next two chapters are dedicated to the following; tvnut89 I hope you pass your assignment, Mira we will miss you so much, Cee we're here for as long as you need us.**

"Right" Bad Wolf said turning away from the window "we need to find out who has been admitted with weird symptoms. That way we can find this alien and pass it to the judoon before they evaporate us. Where's the main computer?"

"Err...I could show you" said a meek voice.

Bad Wolf turned to see the black medic student standing in the ward. "No thank you dear. Donna hand me the map please"

Donna pulled a piece of crumpled paper from her pocket and handed it to Bad Wolf.

"You have a map?" the Doctor said in disbelief

"Of course, when you have a handy researcher like Donna here it's easy to find your way round things." Bad Wolf said "this hospital has its on website with a map on it; we printed one off before we came here"

"Why didn't I think of that?" the Doctor muttered under his breath. As he followed Bad Wolf and Donna to the main computer.

"Because you're a man" Bad Wolf said simply "you never think of things like this"

The computers were down. The judoon did something to them. Donna ran off to ask the supervisor about the patients. Only to find him being drained by Mrs Finnegan. Mrs Finnegan saw her and sent her leather goons after her.

"Wolfie" she shrieked "help"

"Oh for Pete sake Donna can't you do anything without getting into trouble?" Bad Wolf snapped exiting the room in time to see the leather goon. "Ok, evil leather goons, someone has a kinky fetish"

She grabbed Donna's hand and ran.

"Where are we going?" Donna shouted

"X-ray, we need lots and lots of radiation" Bad Wolf shouted. Ignoring the Doctor's shouts. "Ah here we go. Donna you trust me right?"

"Oh no, this is never good"

"Just nod" Bad Wolf snapped, Donna nodded "and I trust you. Now despite what this seems. I won't die." She threw something at Donna who caught it swiftly "I need you to make the x-ray machine to release lots and lots of radiation when I say now"

Donna looked a bit pale "but the amount…" she said but she stopped when Bad Wolf glared at her. And she began to do as Bad Wolf told her too. The Doctor ran in at the same time as the leather goon.

"NOW!" Bad Wolf shouted.

Donna pressed the button and a huge blast of radiation hit the leather goon. Killing it instantly.

Bad Wolf and the Doctor shuddered. And then began to hop around.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Donna snapped looking cross.

"Getting rid off the radiation Donna" Bad Wolf said, "I think, yes that's it. Ooooooooooooh" she pulled off her shoe and chucked it in the bin at the same time as the Doctor. She then looked down at her bare foot. "Might as well take the other off. I'm walking on the moon in bare feet"

"What was that thing?" Donna said nodding towards the leather goon.

"Your basic slave droid" the Doctor said "nothing but leather see?" he knocked on the goons chest.

"Made on one of the more…kinky planets" Bad Wolf supplied "I had the misfortune to land on one of those before I met you"

"Good thing you never took me to one" Donna muttered. "I found out who the alien is, it's Mrs Finnegan."

Bad Wolf wasn't listening her eyes were wide as she looked at something behind Donna.

"My sonic screwdriver" she wailed running to the melted bit of metal.

"Wolfie are you listening to me?" Donna snarled

"I loved my sonic screwdriver" Bad Wolf said "it did nearly everything"

"You have a sonic screwdriver?" the Doctor asked

"so?" Bad Wolf snapped "I also have a laser lipstick and glow in the dark pen what does it matter to you?"

"Nothing" the Doctor said shrugging "just that I have a sonic screwdriver too" he pulled out the silver and blue object. "Do you need it now? Because I'll lend it to you."

Bad Wolf beamed and threw herself into a huge bear hug with him "thank you, not sure if I need it just yet but the trouble Donna gets into I need something to help out"

Donna saw the look on the Doctor's face when he was hugging Bad Wolf back. He loved her. Donna could tell, the man had been so miserable since the moment she set her eyes on him, and then he brightened up the moment Bad Wolf walked into the room. Maybe she should try and match make them?

The judoon found out they were aliens and began to chase them.

"We need a distraction" Bad Wolf shouted "Donna are you prepared to distract them?"

"What do you need me to do?" Donna called back

"Not slap me when I do this, because it doesn't mean anything, got it?" Bad Wolf said

"Just do it already" Donna snapped. And then to Donna's shock, Bad Wolf snogged her. Even the Doctor stood there bugged eyed watching. When Bad Wolf pulled back, Donna glared at the Doctor "pervert" she muttered.

"Most Time Lords are" Bad Wolf said "stay here Donna, please"

Bad Wolf began to run and the Doctor followed

"What's the plan" the Doctor said "I assume you got one"

"Yes, I need to convince Mrs Finnegan I'm human so she'll drink my blood, get the judoon to test her and then ding, ding judoon have their criminal, the hospital will be sent back and everyone lives"

The Doctor grabbed hold of her wrist in a vice like grip "I can't let you do that, you'll get hurt, you could die"

Bad Wolf glared "I can look after myself thank you very much" she snapped. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then sighed "fine you can help but I need to burrow your sonic screwdriver"

He blinked before letting go; he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and handed it to her.

"Thank you…And I am not sorry for what I am about to do" she said, the Doctor looked confused before she pushed him into a cupboard and locked it with the sonic screwdriver. "That's for interfering" she yelled "I'll give your screwdriver back later bye"

She then ran towards Mrs Finnegan.

Donna found her lying on the floor unconscious. She held back a sob when the judoon declared her dead. The judoon captured Mrs Finnegan and left. Leaving a magnetic pulse that will destroy half the world if no one will shut it down. Donna had no idea where the Doctor was so her only hope was to revive Bad Wolf.

Between each breath and thump she hissed "don't you dare die on me". The Bad Wolf woke up with a gasp just as she fainted.

She stopped the magnetic pulse. She picked up her best friend, struggling slightly with the weight and went to the window.

"Look Donna" she whispered "it's raining on the moon"


	5. Chapter 5

Three hours

Three hours.

It took three hours to get out of that damn cupboard.

The moment he did he stormed into the TARDIS, slamming the door shut ignoring the TARDIS hum of indignation.

"I saw Rose today" he said softly

The TARDIS made an 'oh' sound.

"Thing is she doesn't remember anything. She's completely convinced that she's a Time Lady. No actually she is one but she doesn't remember being human first." He paused "you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" he asked suspiciously

The TARDIS gave an innocent yet shifty impression in his mind.

He sighed and rubbed his face "TARDIS what did you do?" he said

_YOU HURT HER! SO I SAVED HER!_

He shuddered at the scream the TARDIS gave. She was distraught. She did something to Rose…something because she wanted to protect Rose…from him.

"Goddamn it TARDIS I love her" he shouted at the ceiling.

_So why did you leave her on that spaceship, why did you shatter her heart several times over?_

"Because I didn't want to get hurt. One day she would have withered and died and I would be alone"

_If you didn't want to get hurt you should never invited her to join in the first place._

He sighed "I know"

_I do love you Theta, but honestly I love her more._

"We could invite her to join us" he said "start all over again"

_Leave her alone Theta. She needs time alone. How about we go on a trip_

"Where to?" he said moving to the console.

_You always wanted to meet Shakespeare. _

The Doctor beamed happily.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs Noble" Bad Wolf said putting her knife and fork down "it was delicious."

"You're welcome Wolfie" Mrs Noble said picking the plates up "you know you're welcome to stay here anytime. Donna says you're leaving after dinner, where abouts' are you going again?"

Donna and Bad Wolf exchanged a look, they haven't actually told Donna's mother that Bad Wolf was an alien and they travel in space and time. They just said that she was a friend from work and they're travelling round the world on business.

"Paris, it's lovely this time of year" Bad Wolf said quickly "and then from there we head of to the Alps to Italy"

"Sounds lovely" Mrs Noble said "when is your plane? Or are you going by train?"

"Plane" Bad Wolf said firmly "in fact we're going to say goodbye to Wilf and leave now"

"Ok then dear" she hugged Bad Wolf and then turned to Donna. "You better behave young lady I don't want to hear about you getting arrested for hitting some young man in a bar"

Donna rolled her eyes "goodbye mum, I'll miss you mum see you soon mum" she said dully.

Bad Wolf muffled her giggles. Donna never really got on well with her mum, not that she could blame her Sylvia Noble was a bit narrow minded in things, too controlling and quite a bit snobby. The two girls walked out and was met by Donna's grandfather.

"So where are you going this time?" he asked eagerly

"Well I was thinking of meeting Shakespeare" Bad Wolf said "we'll dress up, go to the theatre and meet him. Then we go back to seeing other planets and saving the world"

"I get to meet Shakespeare" Donna shrieked, she quickly hugged her grandfather and pecked him on the cheek before running into the red telephone box "I'll get you an autograph granddad" she shouted over her shoulder.

"You better missy" he shouted "it'll go well with my collection" he turned to Bad Wolf "you take care of her Wolfie" he said

"Oh I will" Bad Wolf promised, he pulled her into a quick hug before heading back into the house.

Bad Wolf grinned as she entered her TARDIS. This was the life, she looked down at the sonic screwdriver that laid by her console. She really needed to see that Doctor guy again.

But not yet. Now she was going to see Shakespeare.


	6. Chapter 6

Donna stared at her reflection

Donna stared at her reflection. She was wearing a plain yet rich late sixteenth century styled dress, in a deep green. Her hair was curled and pulled back by a simple gold and emerald hair clasp. She slowly put on the matching necklace and earrings, her eyes never leaving the reflection. It was times like this that she truly felt beautiful.

"Won't we stand out a bit?" she called back over her shoulder "I mean we look a bit rich just to wander in the Globe for some Shakespeare"

"Nah, in those times many rich people went to the theatre, despite the conditions. Besides we've been to places like London in 1665 in our jeans. As long as we act like we own the place they don't really notice"

"Yeah I still haven't forgiven you for getting me infected with the plague" Donna said pulling her make up out, trying to decide what looked good for the time period.

"What? Me? I wasn't the one that had to go after the alien that sent the germ round. I wasn't the one that petted the rat. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I cured you. You only suffered for what four hours?"

"You were the one that landed us in that time period and just had to find out what was with the weird signals" Donna said rolling her eyes "and do you know how hard it was to explain about these horrible scars of the boils? She thought we were lovers"

"What? Us? Ew. Besides the scars are gone now, it was a two day deal thing that you just _had _to spend with your mother" from the corner of her eye Donna saw Bad Wolf move from behind the screen. "now what do you think?"

Donna turned to see Bad Wolf properly. She was wearing a deep red dress in the same style as Donna. Her hair was pulled up in a high bun with wisps of dark gold floating round her ears. She wasn't wearing any jewellery or make up…yet.

"Come over here and let me do your make up and pick out some jewellery" she said "and then your look is complete"

"No thanks, I woke up once with tons of black gunk round my eyes and I wasn't so keen on it"

"Sit here" Donna said through gritted teeth "before I tie you to the chair"

Bad Wolf sighed and sat down allowing Donna to apply that black gunk on her eyelashes, she won't admit it but it did suit her. It was just a waste of time.

He ran through ally ways to ally ways trying to get to Shakespeare. It was an enjoyable performance of Love Labours Lost, he heard a voice screaming for author…a vaguely familiar voice but he put it behind his mind, enjoying the shouts. Then Shakespeare announced a sequel tomorrow night. Love Labours Won.

Something wasn't right.

That was the lost play.

He was a bit cheered up at the idea of discovering what happened to the play. He ran into the Traven he heard that Shakespeare like to stay and ran up the stairs. He burst through to see two women standing in front of Shakespeare.

"My name is Wolfie McKnight and this is my cousin Donna Noble" the blonde in the red dress said, holding out a leather wallet.

Psychic paper, she was here.

"No you're not" Shakespeare said "that paper is blank"

Donna looked flabbergasted, probably the first time the Doctor saw her silent, since the moment he met her, he couldn't see Rose's face, and he wondered if she was impressed like he was or shocked like Donna.

"Oh…wow, brilliant, fantastic, you are an absolute genius" he said clapping Shakespeare on the back and shaking his hand "I'm the Doctor by the way"

"I don't think your lady friend is pleased to see you" Shakespeare muttered "remember Doctor a woman scorned is a terrible wrath now I have this play to finish"

The Doctor turned to see Rose standing there with her hands on her hips. What Shakespeare said was an understatement, she wasn't unpleased, she was completely furious. He could feel her anger burning like an intense fire, it was a time like this that he could see that she was definitely Jackie's daughter.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded "are you stalking me? Because if you are, I'm saying this once and only once. I. Do. Not. Want. Anything. To. Do. With. You" between words she hit him hard on the shoulder, he was sure he was developing a bruise – no multiple bruises.

"Rose listen to me" he said grabbing hold of her hand before she hit him again, he held her hand tightly, squeezing it. She stared at him, calmer than before. "I am not stalking you" he said "this was a coincidence, but I do need to speak to you, Rose the TARDIS - "

He was cut off by a harsh scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_What are you doing here?" she demanded "are you stalking me? Because if you are, I'm saying this once and only once. I. Do. Not. Want. Anything. To. Do. With. You" between words she hit him hard on the shoulder, he was sure he was developing a bruise – no multiple bruises._

"_Rose listen to me" he said grabbing hold of her hand before she hit him again, he held her hand tightly, squeezing it. She stared at him, calmer than before. "I am not stalking you" he said "this was a coincidence, but I do need to speak to you, Rose the TARDIS -"_

_He was cut off by a harsh scream._

Donna and Bad Wolf turn round and ran out of the room sharply, leaving him to stand there for a few seconds before he realised what happened. He ran after them, down the stairs and out of the Traven.

"Out of the way, I'm a healer" Bad Wolf shouted, pushing through the crowd. She fell to her knees and checked the man's pulse. "Dead" she hissed

"My god it's that Lindley bloke" Donna said "the guy that said Shakespeare couldn't put his play on…"

"Which means" Bad Wolf muttered "something is going on here, that man drowned"

"What?" Donna hissed in Bad Wolf's ear

"There's water in his lungs, he choked it out"

"I don't know if you haven't noticed Wolfie but we're no where near the water"

"I know which means something off is happening" she turned and glared at the Doctor "got any ideas Mr Smarty-pants?"

"Mr Smarty-pants?" he said wrinkling his nose "don't think anyone has called me that since your mother"

She blinked "you know my mother?" she whispered "what is she like?"

"A lot like Donna" the Doctor said bluntly "I think we should go back in the travel don't you" he offered his arm to Bad Wolf who just pushed past him and stormed off towards the Traven.

"Mate, you're in her bad books don't push ya luck" Donna said to him patting his shoulder.

The three stood in front of Shakespeare letting him know what happened. Dolly the landlady was out sorting their rooms, he looked up.

"You three mystify me" he exclaimed "you Miss Noble, a fiery redhead if I ever saw one, you follow the blonde blindly, you trust her like no one else and yet occasionally you stare at her terrified, you're a strong woman, an independent, to independent to live in this time. And you Miss McKnight if that's you're real name which I know it is not, your eyes are so old, yet so young. You stare at that man as if you love him yet you have no clue that he is. And you Doctor, again that is not your real name your eyes are even older and face so young"

"I read a lot" the Doctor said flatly

"And do you Miss McKnight, do you read a lot? Is your name truly Wolfie McKnight or is it something else all together?"

"What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet" she replied

"Ah, I might use that." Shakespeare said winking at her.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and Donna was muffling her giggles. Bad Wolf just sighed. Dolly came in smiling.

"You're rooms are reading, I'm afraid there was only two" she said "room twelve and room fourteen"

"Two is enough" Bad Wolf said heading out "me and Donna can share one"

"I'll get my answers tomorrow" Shakespeare said warningly "and I'll discover more of this constant performance of you"

"All the worlds a stage" the Doctor said dryly

"Hmm I might use that" Shakespeare said "goodnight"

"Nightie night Shakespeare" the Doctor replied. He turned to leave the room but Donna blocked his way, watching where Bad Wolf was going. She turned to the Doctor with a glint in her eye.

"Wolfie is in room twelve, go after her, I'll stay in fourteen" she said

"What?" the Doctor said his voice going an octave higher

"Look you fancy her, she fancies you, go in there and sort it out before I knock you out and drag you in"

"ok, ok I'll go in there and talk to her" he said slipping past Donna, he could feel her eyes on his back, making sure he wasn't going to slip into fourteen instead, he got to the door before he turned round "you're sure she fancies me?"

Donna looked livid "go in there before I slap you one" she hissed. He ran into the room and she rolled her eyes "Galifreyans, do they always act like teenagers?" she asked the ceiling.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Bad Wolf shouted picking her dress up from the floor. "You…you…you….PEEPING TOM!"

"What? No, no, no, Donna sent me here"

She rolled her eyes "should have known Donna had to do something with it" she muttered then she noticed his gaze and where it was "Oi! Eyes off" she snapped "I may not be wearing the dress but that gives you know right to look"

He moved his gaze up to her face, but occasionally spared a glance back down. She was wearing a corset, and petticoats. Loads of them actually. Her long dark blonde hair was loose round her shoulders in curls. To him she looked like an angel.

She sighed "well get on the bed then" she said

"What?" the Doctor said his voice was definitely getting higher

"Bed" she said slowly as if he was stupid "a place where you sleep, there is only one. What did you think I meant the floor?"

"No" he said getting on the bed

"Shoes off first or do you want me to do them?"

"Trying to get me naked?" he said waggling his eyebrows...good god he did not just have a Jack Harkness moment did he?

She glared at him and he smiled sheepishly pulling the shoes off before lying down on the bed. He watched her fold the dress up and lay it down on the table before climbing in with him.

"I'm missing something" she muttered "there is something going on and I can't work it out, it _frustrates me_"

He tucked a stray curl behind her ear, amazed that she hadn't slapped his hand away "I'm trying to work it out" he whispered "nothing fits, and I can't think what could have caused the death"

"It's has too been something small" she murmured "something with a genetic mark…" she scowled slightly

"I missed you" he said she looked up and met his eyes. She could see complete honesty and something else, something she has never seen directed to her.

"Who are you really Doctor?" she whispered "are you simply a Time Lord that bumped into to me twice or are you something to do with my past?"

"It's _me_" he stressed "the Doctor, please Rose…this two times yes they were coincidences but yeah I was in your past"

"You keep calling me Rose" she whispered "was it my name in the academy?"

"It is your name" he said firmly

"Why do I miss you so much?" she whispered "I don't even know you"

"But you do" he said "just because you have no memory doesn't mean you don't have any feelings" and with that he leaned in and kissed her quickly he pulled back "sorry 'bout that" he mumbled

"Don't be" she said and she took his face in her hands and began to kiss him slowly. She bit on his bottom lip gently probing her tongue in his mouth, her hands moving up to his hair, his tongue fought back, his hands sliding down to the laces of her corset, and he was beginning to untie them when….

….when high scream echoed through the air.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_Don't be" she said and she took his face in her hands and began to kiss him slowly. She bit on his bottom lip gently probing her tongue in his mouth, her hands moving up to his hair, his tongue fought back, his hands sliding down to the laces of her corset, and he was beginning to untie them when…_

…_when high scream echoed through the air._

The two pulled apart and rolled off the bed. The Doctor was slipping on the floor in his socks as we ran towards the door. Bad Wolf was tripping slightly on her petticoats; they both stumbled into Shakespeare's room, leaning slightly on each other. Donna was already there leaning over a body.

"Dead" she said "she's dead" she got up and looked out of the window, which was wide open.

"Oh poor Dolly she was so full of life" Shakespeare said mournfully

Bad Wolf leaned over the body of the sweet blonde landlady and checked her over "it's almost like she died of fright" she whispered.

Donna jumped back squealing. Bad Wolf jumped up and was at her side immediately, wrapping an arm round her. "What? What was it?" she said

"I think I saw a witch" Donna said "but I can't have…could I?"

Shakespeare groaned "sweet Noble woman, you must have been hallucinating" he said

She glared at him "do not ever call me that" she said

Shakespeare smirked slightly "is that a challenge?"

Donna huffed "men, no matter what time or species they're all the same. Someone could be dead on the floor and all they think about is their dick"

"What crude language from such a lady"

Bad Wolf held Donna back "don't start a fight" she muttered "let's go back to bed"

"Of course you would want to go back to bed" Donna said with a smirk

"I don't know what you mean" Bad Wolf said

"You lost your dress"

"I took it off so I can go to bed"

"You're hair is ruffled and your lips are swollen"

"I was rubbing the damned lipstick you put on me off and I've been asleep, so of course my hair is ruffled" she turned and began to walk out of the room

"Wolfie, you're laces are untied"

She simply held her middle finger up behind her shoulder, ignoring Donna's cackles.

The next morning the foursome walked along the streets towards Bedley. A mental hospital, the Doctor wanted to talk to the architect of the Globe and apparently so did Bad Wolf, so Donna went to keep an eye on them and Shakespeare came to flirt with Donna.

"If I have you for every winter I would stay warm just from your hair" he said staring admiringly at her red locks "there would be no need for fire with someone so…so fierce like you around"

"Try again sunshine" Donna said rolling her eyes

"I shall!" he exclaimed "shall I compliment your skin? Your lips? Your eyes? Oh I could write sonnets just about your hand"

"But you're not going to" she said "because I know blokes, all they do is flatter you with complements, make you feel special and then they try to feed you to a giant spider"

"You must be divine to eat" Shakespeare said

"No seriously her ex tried to feed her to a giant spider" Bad Wolf said "was the most interesting wedding I ever gate crashed"

The Doctor sniggered but stopped the moment Donna glared at him. Shakespeare's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"My darling flame" he said to Donna "I promise on all the stars that I will not feed you to a spider"

"Oh hurry up" the Doctor said "you can all have a good flirt when we done this"

"Is that a promise Doctor?" Shakespeare called.

Carronites, they were witch like species who used the science of words to manipulate things. They killed the architect right in front of their eyes. Shakespeare and Donna went to the theatre to stop them from releasing the rest of the Carronites, while the Doctor and Bad Wolf went to stop the actual leaders.

"Hello" Bad Wolf said cheerfully to the three Carronites. "Bet you weren't expecting us to pop by…now let me remember do I get the chance to say I name thee Carronite or was that a one off thing?"

The younger Carronite cackled "foolish child, the power in a name works only once" she waved a hand searchingly "oh you're hard" she said "so many names"

"Ah shit, I was not expecting that" Bad Wold mumbled to the Doctor "I expect you to come up with something"

"How about this, the heart grows cold; the north wind blows and carries down the distant…Rose?"

Her legs felt like jelly as she fell to the floor, allowing the darkness to consume her…

…when she woke she found the Doctor sprawled out on the floor.

"Doctor? Doctor, wake up we haven't got time" she crawled over to him and pressed a finger against his pulse. He gasped and sat up.

"Jeeeeeeeesus" he hissed "you're fingers are like icicles"

She shrugged "probably an after effect from the Carronite, you ok?" she pulled him up only to have him yelping and leaning on her.

"I only have one heart working" he exclaimed "how do you humans cope?"

"No idea not human" she said stragically hitting him on the chest and the back, he yelped again and stood up properly "better?"

"Much" he mumbled

They raced to the Globe. But they were too late. Bad Wolf rounded a corner. There was no missing the bright red clouds, billowing out of the Globe theatre. The Doctor stopped next to her, grimacing.

"Stage door!" he muttered.

They were off again. Through the gawping people, dashing past the stage hands, through the back entrance. He found Donna and Shakespeare so quickly, Bad Wolf wondered if he had homing beacons on them. She often had a slight connection with Donna.

"Stop the play" Bad Wolf shouted "one thing Donna that was all you had to do, how the hell did you not?"

"Someone hit him over on the head" Donna protested

"So you decided to play nursemaid? Who are you and what have you done to Donna Noble?"

"No time for girly arguments" the Doctor shouted cutting off Donna "we need Shakespeare to work his magic"

"I don't know how!" Shakespeare said

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith," the Doctor held Shakespeare by the front of his shirt. "The one true genius, the only man clever enough to do it!" letting him go.

"But what words, I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!" Bad Wolf reminded him.

"But these Carronite spectres, they need such precision!" Shakespeare had moaned.

"Trust yourself."

After some more words of wisdom from the Doctor, Shakespeare seemed to have collected enough courage to face the audience of insane black spectres.

"Close up this din of hateful dire decay. Decomposition of your wits is blocked. You thieved my brains, considered me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!" he cried into the gloom.

Bad Wolf and Donna held each other's arms, grinning and jumping, watching as the effect of Shakespeare's words began to change the colour of the clouds. The witches in the rafters looked troubled.

"Foul Carronite spectres; cease your show, between the points…" Shakespeare faltered, looking to the Doctor.

"Seven - six - one - three - nine - oh!" he prompted.

"Seven, six, one, three, nine, oh. Banish this life and take its cause. I say to thee…" he turned back to the Doctor again in a slight desperation.

"Erm…" the Doctor said

"Ah…" Bad Wolf muttered

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Donna shrieked

"Expelliarmus?" the Doctor and Bad Wolf repeated

"Expelliarmus" Shakespeare echoed

"Told mum Harry Potter wasn't a waste of paper" Donna said cheerfully, as they watched the papers and Carronites fly away in a tornado that got smaller and smaller.

The theatre was empty apart from the foursome. Donna and Shakespeare sat in a corner of the stage, while Bad Wolf stood by the Doctor holding the crystal ball.

"Do you want this?" she asked "I could keep it in my attic if you want"

"You don't have too" he said plucking it out of her hands "I'll keep it in mine…I was wondering…"

"Yes?" she said staring up at him

"Would you…would you travel with me? You and Donna"

"I can't leave my TARDIS" she said

"We could bond them" he suggested

"No…I barely know you…I can't bond my TARDIS with yours. Goodbye Doctor" she said "you better not be everywhere I go or I will definitely get a restraining order on you" she walked away and talked to Shakespeare for a while and left with Donna.

"Doctor, I have never seen a man so infatuated" Shakespeare laughed "I thank you my good man, as I told the lovely ladies I plan to write a play dedicated to sons and fathers. For my son Hamnet. I know all about you sir, how you are a time traveller…I pray soon the wolf lady will remember you. Good speed my friend"

"Will! Will! You'll never guess whose here?" one of the actors shouted running breathlessly in the room "Her Majesty, the Queen Elizabeth! She has come to watch a play!"

The redheaded queen herself came in.

"Queen Elizabeth!" the Doctor said

"Doctor" she hissed "my worst enemy, execute him"

"What?" the Doctor said looking shocked "err…bye Shakespeare" he ran as fast as he could to his TARDIS, slamming the door on the arrows that were shot at him.

It wasn't till Bad Wolf entered her TARDIS when she realised two things. She began to chuckle.

"What?" Donna said

"Shakespeare said something about saving your personality for a character" she said giggling "I just realised which one"

"Well who?"

"Ever read Much Ado Nothing?" she said "if not do and you'll understand. I also realised something else. I still have the Doctors sonic screwdriver" she held up the object that hadn't left her console.


	9. Chapter 9

"I am so glad to be out of that corset" Donna said bursting into the console room

"I am so glad to be out of that corset" Donna said bursting into the console room. "I could barely breathe and it didn't help when stinky breath Shakespeare tried to kiss me. I almost suffocated. Good god you're not wearing that outfit again are you Wolfie?"

"There is nothing wrong with my outfit" Bad Wolf said not looking up from the screen "it's a very nice outfit."

"It's stupid that you wear the same thing all the time. Black jeans, dark top and leather jacket. Mum asked if you actually have other clothes. Had to tell her you just have the multiple of each item. Can't you at least wear a new top?"

"Maybe but I'm not changing now" Bad Wolf said "I've been thinking-"

"Oh no, this is never good" Donna muttered

Bad Wolf glared at Donna before continuing "I've been thinking I haven't actually been to Galifrey. So how about it? Want to see my home planet"

"Definitely, thought you'd never take me there" Donna said beaming.

Bad Wolf beamed back and began to press the buttons and flick switches. The TARDIS shuddered as it landed.

"Out there is probably the most beautiful planet" Bad Wolf said "the skies are burnt orange, so beautiful." She ran to the doors with Donna hot on her heels "the best world is out there" she said flinging the doors open…

…there was nothing there.

No planet.

No burnt orange sky.

Just bits of rock floating adrift.

Not a single planet in sight.

"It…it…can't be" Bad Wolf said stepping back, trembling.

"Wolfie? Wolfie what is it" Donna asked gripping on to her friends shoulders.

"It's gone Donna" Bad Wolf said "Galifrey is gone"

"What…what happened?" Donna asked pulling her shivering friend in and shutting the door.

"I don't know" she whispered "but I bet the Doctor does" She straightened up and wiped the tears that Donna hadn't noticed were there. She stormed towards the console and began to press the buttons harshly. "I got a lock on his TARDIS" she said "we're going to New Earth"

Donna took one look at her friends face and knew she didn't want to be in the Doctor's shoes when Bad Wolf found him.


	10. Chapter 10

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_What…what happened?" Donna asked pulling her shivering friend in and shutting the door. _

"_I don't know" she whispered "but I bet the Doctor does" She straightened up and wiped the tears that Donna hadn't noticed were there. She stormed towards the console and began to press the buttons harshly. "I got a lock on his TARDIS" she said "we're going to New Earth"_

_Donna took one look at her friends face and knew she didn't want to be in the Doctor's shoes when Bad Wolf found him_.

He was strolling along an abandoned alley in silence. His hands were tucked into his pockets and he hummed a random tune under his breath, wishing someone was there to talk to.

Suddenly he was pushed up against a wall. A hand wrapped round his mouth, the image before him was swimming, and he blinked and focused on the image.

He was pinned to a wall by Rose.

"What happened?" she hissed "what the bloody hell happened?"

"I don't know what you mean" he said into her hand coming out muffled.

"What happened to Galifrey?" she spat out each word

"Time War"

Their eyes met. His were filled with pain and sadness, her's was filled with confusion.

"No war should have been able to do that" she whispered

"This one did. Be grateful it's over"

She pulled back and released him. She was trembling slightly, her eyes never leaving, her mind pressing into his. Probing for what happened.

"You don't want to see it Rose" he growled slamming the mental barriers down, pushing her out of his mind.

"Why can't I remember this? Why haven't I noticed that we're the last? Why have I never felt anyone else but you?"

"Rose -"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME ROSE?"

She felt Donna's hand on her shoulder, pulling her back from the Doctor.

"Wolfie, calm down" she murmured in her ear.

The three stood there in silence, both the Doctor and Bad Wolf were breathing deeply, as if they were trying to catch their breath.

Suddenly windows were flung open and people began to shout.

"GET YOUR HAPPY HERE! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY!"

"FORGETFULNESS! I HAVE YOU FORGETFULNESS OVER HERE!"

"What the…?" Donna said turning

"Hey lady" one of the stall holders said "wanna buy something? Honesty? Forgetfulness? Happy?"

"This is wrong" the Doctor snarled "selling emotions, its wrong"

A girl brought forgetfulness. Bad Wolf was horrified that someone would want to forget everything. It's not a pleasant experience. To not know what happened before.

She began to go after the girl, to rip the bloody patch of her neck, when she heard a scream. A bone chilling scream. She turned to see Donna being dragged off.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: this chapter is dedicated to SerenityMoonlight who wanted me to update this immediately

**Authors note: this chapter is dedicated to SerenityMoonlight who wanted me to update this immediately.**

**Previously:**

_She began to go after the girl, to rip the bloody patch of her neck, when she heard a scream. A bone chilling scream. She turned to see Donna being dragged off_

"DONNA!" Bad Wolf shouted running after the couple who were dragging her redheaded friend. "DONNA!"

She could hear footsteps running behind her and she knew the Doctor was following her. She sped up her run trying to catch up. The couple slipped through a warehouse and she tripped slightly over abandoned pipe.

"DONNA!" she shrieked, staggering.

The couple got away. They bundled Donna into a hover car and drove off. She stood there in horror. She had lost her friend. The Doctor caught up, gasping and panting.

"Blimey you're fast" he said in between pants. He took one look at her face and saw the ever absence of the redhead, and knew that she hadn't succeeded in saving Donna. He pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. We'll find her, I promise"

"I promised to keep her safe" she murmured "I promised her grandfather that I'll keep her safe." She pulled away from him "and I'm determined to keep that promise. Now are you with me or do I need to lock you in another cupboard?"

"No need to lock me in a cupboard" he said "c'mon if we use the ventilation we'll get on to the Motorway and then we'll find Donna…somehow"

After a long, uncomfortable silent journey through the ventilation. The Doctor realised he needed his sonic screwdriver to open it up…something he hasn't got.

"Do you still have my sonic screwdriver?" he asked

"Yeah I've been meaning to give it to you" she said "hang on, let me see, psychic paper, laser lipstick, glow in the dark pen, photos, keys, ah here it is. One sonic screwdriver" he handed him the silver blue object and began to thrust everything else back in her pockets.

"Thanks I've been missing it, why didn't you give it to me when we bumped into each other in London?"

"I don't know, why you didn't tell me about Galifrey?" she snapped back

"Ok, ok no need to get snarky" he said pushing the ventilation door open. "Ladies first"

"Don't patronise me" she growled pushing past.

The air was polluted, very polluted. Nitrogen and carbon were suffocating her. She used a respiratory bypass but it didn't help much. The Doctor followed her out and began to choke a bit as well.

"AH-HOY!" came a shout

Bad Wolf squinted and she saw a cat man waving madly. She waved back and the Doctor groaned.

"I hate cats" he hissed

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOIN' UP THERE?" the cat man shouted "THE AIR COULD KIIL YA, COME IN! COME IN WE'LL GIVE YA A LIFT"

"Looks like you got to play nice with the kitties" Bad Wolf muttered as she grabbed hold of the Doctor's hand and jumped onto the cat man's hover car and climbed in.

He cat man helped her down and then helped the Doctor down. Bad Wolf couldn't help but smirk a bit when the Doctor tried not to flinch.

"There, take deep breaths my good man. It's not safe out there" the cat man said patting the Doctor on his back "and you beautiful lady shouldn't allow him to drag you into dangerous situations. Don't want to spoil your beautiful face now do we?"

"Certainly not" Bad Wolf agreed "but I'm afraid it was me that dragged him out. I'm looking for a friend who got kidnapped; her name is Donna Noble, redhead, loud mouthed. Have you seen her?"

"He has a better chance of hearing her than seeing her" the Doctor muttered darkly. Bad Wolf glared at him and he gave her a grin that just made her narrow her eyes even more.

"Sorry pretty little lady but I haven't seen hide nor hair of you loud mouthed redhead. Branigans' the name and this beautiful, fantastic woman here is the love of my life" he gestured to the brunette who was driving.

"But you can call me Valerie" she said blushing slightly

"I'm Wolfie McKnight and this is my…assistant Dr John Smith but he likes to be called the Doctor, bit of a geek that way"

"Oi! Cheek!" the Doctor said

"Oh and behind you are the kids" Branigan said "so mind the language"

The Doctor pulled away the curtain to reveal a basket of kittens. "Awwwwwwwww" he cooed picking one up and petting it.

Bad Wolf rolled her eyes, she'll never understand this man, first he claims he hates cats now he's cooing over a basket of kittens.

"Our friend was taken by two people, why would they want her? They don't even know her" Bad Wolf wondered out loud

"To get on the fast lane" Valerie said "you need three people to get on it at least"

"Well there's four of us" Bad Wolf said "we could…"

"NO I AM NOT RISKING MY CHILDREN" Valerie burst out; she covered her mouth with her hand "sorry. It's just the stories I've heard. I don't want to go down there. I'm afraid your friend is lost. You can stay with us if you would like"

"Valerie, I'm sure these two lovebirds don't want us old fogies butting in" Branigan said

"Oh we're not like that" Bad Wolf said instantly

"Secret love affair?" Branigan asked waggling his eyebrows "against the rules to be with each other? Constant denial, god that's what I love about living on the motorway no need to hide the love. I feel like it's been only twelve minutes since I got on here"

"It feels like the full on twelve years to me" Valerie muttered "ignore him, Branigan is a bit of a romantic he sees love affairs everywhere"

"Yeah well no chance on one happening between the Doctor and me" Bad Wolf said firmly trying not to remember that moment in Shakespeare London, in the inn.

"He would like to though" Valerie muttered in her ear. "Look at how he's looking at you"

Bad Wolf didn't look. She was still angry at him for not telling her about their planet, for not telling her about the war, for letting her swan off thinking she was one of many. "I need to find Donna, is there anyway"

"This Donna must be very special to you" Branigan observed

"She is, she's the closet I got to family"

"Let me help ya then" Branigan pulled out a huge book "I'll call some contacts. They'll help us out and we'll find your Donna"

"Thank you" Bad Wolf said "really thank you so much"


	12. Chapter 12

Donna stired in slightly and wiggled about, all she could feel was cool metal of some kind of table, she can hear hushed voices talking some where near her

Donna stirred in slightly and wiggled about, all she could feel was cool metal of some kind of table, she can hear hushed voices talking some where near her. Her sight was blurred and all she saw was a mix of green lighting and darkness. She closed her eyes again trying to let the sleepiness wash over her.

But the memory of hands tightening on her forearms, being dragged through alleys and the sound of Bad Wolf screaming her name kept nagging her. She could feel the bruises on her arms and the soreness of her throat. She sat up slowly and spotted some kind of nail gun nearby.

She held it up and pointed it at the couple seated in front of her "ok, who the bloody hell are you two and why did you kidnap me? It's against the law you know?"

"We are really sorry" the woman said "we only wanted a third person so we could go on the fast lane"

"Well ask a mate, don't go kidnapping helpless women" Donna snarled

"We don't have any" the woman said

"I wonder why" Donna said sarcastically

"They're all on the motorway" the woman continued as if Donna didn't speak "we wanted to get there fast, the surface, for our baby"

"And why should I believe you?" Donna asked he hand wavering slightly.

The woman pushed her hair back to show one of the patches. "Honesty" she said "can't lie with this one"

Donna strolled over and ripped the patch off, ignoring the woman's yelp "these are bad for babies" she said waving it in the woman's face "let me go and my friend will take you to the surface"

"I'm sorry we're already heading down to the fast lane" the man said "I'm Miles by the way and this is Cheen, I'm afraid you're living with us for six years"

"What?" Donna screeched "what about food? Water? Toilets?"

"We got self replicating fuel, muscle stimulates for exercise and a chemical toilet at the back that recycles into food"

Donna looked slightly queasy.

"What's your name dear?" Cheen asked serenely

"Donna, Donna Noble" Donna said "and if I don't get out of here I swear I'll scream" Cheen gave her a fake smile and all Donna could think was that Wolfie should saver her arse soon or she really will scream.

"Well we've got contact with them" said Branigan "Well, some of them anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now let's see, who's nearby?" he pressed a number and said "Ah! The Cassini sisters" he picked up his two way radio and said "Be still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Branigan here"

_"Get of the line, Branigan" said an old sounding female voice "You're a pest and a menace"_

"Come on now, sisters. Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"

_"You know full well, we're not sisters, we're married"_

"Ooh! Stop that modern talk." said Branigan "I'm an old fashioned cat. Now, I've got some hitch-hikers here, one calls herself Wolfie she's got some questions for you"

Bad Wolf took the radio from Branigan and spoke "hello, sorry for bothering you but I'm looking for Donna Noble, she's been kidnapped, she's in one of these cars but I have no idea which"

"_Wait a minute" said the other woman "Could I ask what entrance they used?"_

"Where are we?" Bad Wolf asked Branigan

"Pharmacy Town"

"Pharmacy Town" she repeated down the radio "about twenty minutes ago"

_"Let's have a look"_

_"Just my luck to marry a car-spotter!" said the first woman_

_"In the last half hour, 53 new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction"_

"Could you be more specific, please" Bad Wolf pleaded. As if the Doctor sensed her agitation he rested a hand on her shoulder, still angry at him she pushed him off. "She was kidnapped by two people"

"_Destined for the fast lane then" the woman said "here we go, car number is 4-6-5-diamond-6"_

"Thanks, now I have to find them"

"_Try the police dearie"_

"I have but I've been put on hold"

"_Keep trying, there's nothing else we can do"_

"Thank you"

The Doctor knew that Rose must be far more than angry and upset, but if the police weren't answering and the Cat family won't take them down to the fast lane and the fact something is so not right, he had to do some mystery solving while thinking up a solution.

"Alright," he said he grabbed the radio and said "Mrs Cassini. This is the Doctor, tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

_"We were amongst the first, it's been 23 years"_

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?"

_"I'm not sure" the other admitted_

"Look at your notes, any police?"

_"Not as such"_

"Or an ambulance?" he asked "Rescue service, anything official, ever?"

_"I can't keep a note of everything"_

"What if there's no-one out there?"

Rose elbowed him in the ribs "leave them alone, they were just trying to help, it's not their fault" she then leaned in and whispered in his ear "let them have their delusions, we'll save them soon."

He nodded and suddenly the screen turned on to a blonde woman who got everyone into singing a hymn. He felt Rose slip a hand in his pocket and pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"If you won't take us down, then I have to make my own way. Thank you for trying to help Branigan" she said running towards the hatch.

"You can't jump!" Valerie exclaimed

"If it's a consolation Valerie I'm having kittens, but I got to save Donna"

"This Donna must mean an awful lot to you" Branigan observed

"Best friend you can ask for" she replied "I would risk everything to keep her safe, she's brilliant"

"I'm coming with you" the Doctor said gripping onto her elbow "I'm not letting you risk your life like this"

"You let me wander the universe believing everyone else was alive though" she murmured "set me up for a heartbreak, how's this any different?"

"Because believe it or not I care for you deeply Rose" he whispered in her ear

"My name isn't Rose" she hissed back.

He helped lower her to the other car before dropping her, he glanced up at the family "Allons-y" he said before lowering himself and dropping down.


	13. Chapter 13

They had slipped into the final car of their journey down

**Authors note: dedicated to the strongest two RRA sisters, Keepress and Cee**

They had slipped into the final car of their journey down. They were now in the fast lane, Bad Wolf ripped off the scarf she picked up from one of the cars and breathed deeply while the Doctor did the same.

"Excuse me" a man snapped indignantly

"Sorry bout this" Bad Wolf said "but I was looking for someone, red hair, loud mouth. Seen anyone of that description?"

The man shook his head looking relieved that they weren't police. The Doctor had opened the hatch and was staring down in a mild horror. "Macra" he hissed

"Macra?" Bad Wolf repeated "aren't they supposed to be brilliant conquerors of the world? Slave drivers looking for fuel?"

"Until they met me" the Doctor said smirking slightly

Bad Wolf rolled her eyes "of course" she murmured sarcastically "because you're fantastic"

"I am aren't I?" the Doctor said

Bad Wolf glared at him and he stopped smirking. Both stood there in thought while the man stared at them in confusion when someone jumped into the car holding a blaster.

"Excuse me, this isn't jump in central" the man snapped

The person turned round to face them to reveal Novice Hame.

"Rose Tyler, the Doctor" she cried out "I've been looking for you two"

"Who's Rose Tyler?" Bad Wolf asked confused "sorry do I know you?"

"You do not remember me?" Novice Hame asked looking a bit out put.

"NOVICE HAME!" the Doctor shouted pulling the cat nun in a hug; he then pulled away "why am I hugging you? Last time we met you were force growing clones to test diseases and cures. Oh and ignore Rose over there she lost her memory doesn't even remember me"

Novice Hame looked confused but didn't say anything about Rose, "I have served my time and I now serve under the Face of Boe"

"Ah good old Boe" the Doctor said

"You know the Face of Boe?" Bad Wolf asked looking impressed

The Doctor shrugged "saved his life twice. So how is Boe? Does he know about all of this?"

"Sir, he made the motorway to look after the citizens" Hame said "but he is dying and he needs you and I'm sorry for having to do this but we got to go" she grabbed hold of the pair of them and tapped in a code on her transmitter.

"What? No I have to find Don-"

In a flash they disappeared and landed in what seemed like an abandoned building filled with skeletons. Bad Wolf looked round in horror.

"What happened?" she whispered

"Bliss" Hame answered "it was a new drug, very popular but it had some sort of virus. Within ten minutes everyone was dead. Boe, he…he locked everyone in the slums to protect them. It's safe for them to come up now, but…but we don't know how…please save us"

"We will" Bad Wolf promised "we'll save the city, save Donna and then you Doctor are going to tell me everything about the Time War"

The Doctor nodded and the two of them set to work.

They managed to open the motorway with the help of the Face of Boe who now lay in Novice Hame's arms. The Doctor took over all the televisions down in the slums and cars and told everyone to fly up. He was then pushed away by Bad Wolf.

"Donna I'm in the senators building, please hurry" she shouted

"You took your time saving us" Donna shouted at the TV as Miles and Cheen flew up laughing.

"Now Donna that was rude, I had no idea what you said but I imagine it was rude" Bad Wold admonished before disappearing.

Donna ran into the senators building half laughing, half panting. She looked round mournfully as she saw the skeletons, she stood there wondering where Wolfie was when she was pulled out of her thoughts by the blonde tornado that swept her up into a hug.

"Never, ever scare me like that again" Bad Wolf said "I promised Wilf that I would look after you can't do it if you're getting yourself kidnapped"

"Let me go you emotional wolf" Donna said pushing Bad Wolf teasingly "I'm fine, healthy, uninjured and safe. Don't worry about me, I take care of myself"

"Don't you just" Bad Wolf agreed "bet you talked your kidnappers' ears off"

"Miles I don't think he'll ever want to hear from me, Cheen though took a likening wants to make me godmother to her baby"

Bad Wolf let out a howl of laughter, which dried up very quickly when the Doctor entered looking solemn.

"What is it? What happened?" she asked

"The Face of Boe died" he said softly "Hame is with him right now, grieving, I think she loved him"

"He was a good friend of yours" Bad Wolf said carefully, she wasn't sure how to feel, the Face of Boe seemed to know her very well, yet she barely knew him.

"He wanted to pass a message to you" the Doctor said "he wants to say thank you for everything"

Bad Wolf was confused, thank you for everything? But what has she done? What did she do for this face?

"He said he lived a fantastic life because of you" the Doctor said slowly "what did you do?"

Bad Wolf shrugged "don't know either it's in my missing memories or it's about to happen soon"

There was a moment of silence when Donna turned round to Bad Wolf "have you figured out what happened to Galifrey then?"

The Doctor winced as the anger suddenly flared up in Bad Wolf's eyes and the perfect impersonation of Jackie Tyler was directed at him.

"Go on the Doctor tell us what happened" she snarled.

"I told you, it was the Time War" he said "it's become a legend now, it was horrifying, and the worst war I have ever seen"

"But what happened to Galifrey?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you"

She sat down cross legged and after balking Donna joined her. They sat there listening to the horrifying story of the Time War. Afterwards Bad Wolf stood up and pecked him on the cheek and held him as he cried.

"I don't blame you" she whispers "thank you for telling me"

And then she walked away her hand firmly in Donna's leaving him behind.


	14. Chapter 14

"hurry up Donna you don't want to miss the show" Bad Wolf called as she danced round the console flicking switches the skirt of her black 1920's flappers dress swirling round her "you'll love it, the jazz, the dances, the costumes, show biz at it's prime

**Authors note: this chapter is written in the loving memory of Cee's Nan. May she rest in peace.**

"Hurry up Donna you don't want to miss the show" Bad Wolf called as she danced round the console flicking switches the skirt of her black 1920's flappers dress swirling round her "you'll love it, the jazz, the dances, the costumes, show biz at it's prime"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Donna said putting in a long dangling earring as she entered the console room "you've been saying that ever since we decided to go"

"Well it's something new, something fresh. I mean how often have we just went out to see a show?"

"Twice" Donna said dryly "we ended up in jail the first time and the second time you were off shagging a skinny prick while I had to deal with Shakespeare"

Bad Wolf felt a blush rise on her cheeks as she retorted "we did not shag!" she scanned Donna's outfit (which was a deep blue flapper dress with matching accessories) while trying to ignore Donna's 'yeah – right- tell- the – truth' look. "You look nice" she said changing the subject

"Thanks, now are we going or not?"

When they entered the theatre it was practically empty, only a handful of people were there.

"Are you sure we got the right time?" Donna hissed as Bad Wolf led them to the middle of theatre and plunked herself in the middle seat of the middle row.

"Yep" Bad Wolf murmured "it's the depression Donna, not many can afford to go and see a show"

"Ah…"

The curtains were lifted and the music started. Both Donna and Bad Wolf watched in interest as Tallulah and the angels danced and sang.

It was about half-way through the show when Bad Wolf heard a muffled 'ah-ha' and felt someone crawl underneath her. She looked down to see a familiar messy haired head between her legs. She let out a screech and began to hit him repeatedly with her handbag.

Donna let out a yelp and joined in hitting the Doctor repeatedly on the head with her handbag. The Doctor shouted out in pain and then suddenly.

"OI YOU THREE, WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A SHOW HERE!"

The three of them froze and turned to see the dancers standing there, hands on hips looking very angry.

"My apologies" Bad Wolf said "I was enjoying your show when this _pervert _crawled under my chair and in between my legs"

"It was an accident!" the Doctor protested, rubbing his head "blimey what do you have in your handbags? Bricks? Sandstone? Marble?"

Before Bad Wolf could say a witty retort Donna let out a high pitched scream as she pointed towards the stage, there hiding behind the curtains was some sort of pig creature.

The Doctor, Bad Wolf and Donna ran after it while all the show girls clung to each other screaming. There were footsteps behind them and they turned to see the leading lady – Tallulah behind them.

"Tallulah stay here" the Doctor shouted as he began to fling doors open peering in the room for the pig creature

"No they might have Lazlo" Tallulah said "I need to find Lazlo"

"Who's Lazlo?" Bad Wolf asked noticing that Donna had wandered ahead.

"My boyfriends he's been missing for a week now"

"There's a pack, a heard, a flock , a sty of these pig creatures in the sewers" the Doctor said flinging another door open and peering in "I found some kind of radiated brain in the sewers when I was with some nice homeless people. Tallulah allowed me to stay here to experiment on it. It's from Skaro"

"Skaro" Bad Wolf repeated "but that's-"

"I KNOW!" the Doctor bellowed "sorry, it's just if it's what I think it is then I'm very, very, very, very angry"

"It's all right to be angry" Bad Wolf said softly "but if it is what you think it is, then you need to keep your emotions under control because we have a hell lot of work to do"

The Doctor walked towards her and cupped her face "oh Rose" he whispered, she leaned into his touch. He looked like he was going to kiss her (which she decided wouldn't be so bad) or say something else (personally she hoped he'll kiss her) when a loud scream could be heard.

They tore apart from each other and Bad Wolf noticed that Donna was completely missing.

"DONNA!" she shouted sprinting down the corridor towards the dressing room.

"Bloody hell does that redhead always get kidnapped or something?" the Doctor muttered under his breath as he ran after Bad Wolf, Tallulah not far behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

Previously:

**Previously:**

_The Doctor walked towards her and cupped her face "oh Rose" he whispered, she leaned into his touch. He looked like he was going to kiss her (which she decided wouldn't be so bad) or say something else (personally she hoped he'll kiss her) when a loud scream could be heard. _

_They tore apart from each other and Bad Wolf noticed that Donna was completely missing. _

"_DONNA!" she shouted sprinting down the corridor towards the dressing room. _

"_Bloody hell does that redhead always get kidnapped or something?" the Doctor muttered under his breath as he ran after Bad Wolf, Tallulah not far behind them_

The pig creatures had grabbed hold of her and dragged her down the sewers, she tugged away and attempted to kick them, screeching threats in their ears but nothing seemed to work.

"LET ME GO YOU PIGS! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I WILL MAKE MY BACON FROM YOU! YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE MY BREAKFAST TOMORROW SUNSHINE"

They shoved her towards a group of people who seemed to be not only kidnapped like her but very poor, the type no one realises have gone missing. She tripped and before she landed flat on her face someone catches her.

"You all right?" a soft American accent asks her. She looks up to see a young yet rather dashing man holding her, she smiled and nodded. "better not get on their bad side I've seen them eat someone, horrible. My names frank, what's yours?"

"Donna, Donna Noble"

"Well hold on Donna Noble because I know a man called the Doctor and he'll get us out of here"

"I know that idiot and the chances are it's my mate Wolfie that will get us out of here" she said.

Frank looked at her confused but before he could say a word a robotic voice echoed down the cold, dreary corridor.

"All humans will line up for testing"

Donna looked to see large pepper pots with a big eyestalk. Frank pulled her to stand next to him his hand holding hers tightly. The pepper pot thing lifted a sucker that was attached to it like an arm and moved it up and down before a man standing next to Frank.

"Lower intelligence" it croaked

"Are you callin' me stupid?" the man shouted

"Yes" the pepper pot said

"Why I ought ta-"

"EX-TERMINATE!"

Donna looked horrified as the pepper pot fired the laser that was attached to it like a second arm and shot the man down. It then moved to Frank and waved the sucker thing up and down.

"If that bloody pepper pot says I have lower intelligence I shall punch it right in that glass eye thing of its" Donna hissed to him.

"Higher intelligence" the pepper pot said to Frank before moving on to Donna. It scanned her quickly "higher intelligence"

She breathed a sigh and decided the next time her mother berates her for being useless she can use this memory to remind her that she is intelligent.

The three of them wandered along the cold, damp, smelly sewer keeping their eyes peeled for Donna and pig creatures when the Doctor spotted a familiar shadow heading towards them. He jerked the two blonde women and pushed them against the wall hiding behind the corner watching as a dalek rolled along.

"No" he muttered "no, not them, every time I see them I lose something" it was true he lost Galifrey, Rose, Jack, Jackie and Mickey to these monsters. What's to say he won't lose Rose again? That she won't die or regenerate…

Rose moved against him and twisted her head to see them; he looked down to her and saw that she held no recognition for these creatures.

"They're daleks" he hissed in her ear "the ones I told you about"

Bad Wolf stiffened when she heard the Doctor hiss those words in her ears. These pepper pots are the reason that Galifrey no longer existed? They are the reason why she and the Doctor are the last of their kind? Were they the reason that she can no longer remember her past?

And then suddenly everything burned in her mind and a memory flew by.

"_I am the Bad Wolf I create myself in Time and Space"_

And then it was gone and she couldn't remember it anymore. She concentrated trying to conjure that memory back, trying to remember that song that was playing in the back of her mind, that burning feeling on her skin, that golden – was it golden? – light. But she could not remember.

The Doctor pulled her out of her thoughts by gripping tightly on her hand and pulling her out of their hiding space "c'mon"

"are those pepper pots the reason Lazlo is missing?" Tallulah asks

"most likely" the Doctor said strolling along with a look of plain fury and determination on his face.

"but why would they want Lazlo?" Tallulah asks "I mean he's just a stage hand nothing important for something like that to want"

"he was probably made into a pig slave" the Doctor said

"I was" They turned to see a pig creature stumbling to them "those pig creatures took me a week ago. I managed to escape before they took my mind, they said I had lower intelligence…but I showed them"

"They said that!" Tallulah snapped "well I show them! You're the smartest bloke I have ever met"

"I've been watching out for you Tallulah" Lazlo said "leaving you them roses. But I couldn't let you see me…I mean look at me, who would love me now?"

"I still do!" Tallulah exclaimed "you may look like something I eat for breakfast but I still love you, you're still my Lazlo"

"Oh Tallulah" Lazlo said

The two embraced passionately, holding on to each other tightly. The Doctor coughed loudly.

"Right then, so we know what the daleks do to some of the people but what do they do to the others?"

"The ones with higher intelligence? They go to the final experiment; I have no idea what it is…but I could show you to the room"

"Brilliant!" the Doctor shouted "show us the way Lazlo my good man! Come on Rose, come on Tallulah with three L's and one H"

"My name is not Rose" Bad Wolf hissed through gritted teeth "and Donna better be safe or I'll have your head"


	16. Chapter 16

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_The ones with higher intelligence? They go to the final experiment; I have no idea what it is…but I could show you to the room"_

"_Brilliant!" the Doctor shouted "show us the way Lazlo my good man! Come on Rose, come on Tallulah with three L's and one H"_

"_My name is not Rose" Bad Wolf hissed through gritted teeth "and Donna better be safe or I'll have your head"_

Donna walked slowly behind Frank, shivering as she walked, not due to the coldness but to fear. Sure she had met her fair share of monsters but nothing so…_terrifying _as these daleks. Suddenly she felt a hand slip into hers; she turned to see Bad Wolf walking beside her with the Doctor nearby.

"Shh" Bad Wolf hissed, finger on lips. "we can't have the daleks noticing us"

"Daleks?" Donna whispered "you mean these giant pepper pots"

Bad Wolf gave her a nod and they continued to follow the daleks silently. They were lead into a lab where a black dalek stood in front with another dalek.

"Dalek Sec is entering the final stage of evolution" the dalek by the black dalek said

The Doctor raised an eyebrow in disbelieve, Donna's grip on Bad Wolf's hand tightened and Bad Wolf bit her lip nervously.

"What's wrong with it?" Donna asked

"Don't know, ask it" the Doctor said

"What? Are you mad? You bloody ask it Space-Boy"

"I can't let them see me, ask it please Donna" the Doctor whispered

Donna rolled her eyes but stepped forward "OI! You giant pepper pots" she shouted, the three daleks turned round to look at her. "mind telling me what's this final experiment is all about?"

"You will bear witness" one of the daleks said

"To what?"

"A new age of time"

"Honey I have seen lots of new ages of times you have to be clearer" Donna said hands on hips.

Bad Wolf smacked her hand on to her forehead and groaned quietly, while the Doctor tried to not laugh.

"We are the only four Daleks in existence. So the species must evolve. A life outside the shell. The children of Skaro must walk again" the Dalek stopped talking and turned to the black Dalek and the prisoners watched as it's eyestalk changed colour from blue to black and then it's shell opened and a man ( if you could call this creature a man) stepped out, he wore a black suit with white pinstripes, his head was completely ugly, he had tentacles growing out of his face and he had one eye, just like the Daleks inside the shells had only one eye, his brain however looked as thought it would come out of the very thin layer of skin it was beneath

"I am a human dalek" the creature rasped "and I am your future"

"Not a very good looking one" Donna muttered


	17. Chapter 17

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_I am a human dalek" the creature rasped "and I am your future"_

"_Not a very good looking one" Donna muttered_

"These humans will become like me, prepare them for hybridisation." the pig slaves grabbed Donna and Frank and were about to begin preparations when some music began to play "What is that sound?" asked dalek Sec

The Doctor skidded out from his hiding place with a radio in one hand, in the other he held on to Bad Wolf's as he twirled her round. "Ah now that would be me" he said. "Hello, boo, surprise, etc. etc"

Donna rolled her eyes "just get on with it Space-Boy" she hissed

"Doctor?" asked Sec

"The enemy of the daleks" said another

"Exterminate" said the third

"Wait" said Sec and he held up his hands

The Doctor walked towards Sec with his hands in his pockets "Well then," he said "A new form of dalek. Fascinating and very clever"

"The cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter"

"How did you end up on 1930?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift"

"That must have roasted up your power cells, eh?" he scratched his ear and said "Time was four daleks could've conquer the world. But instead, you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you" he said as he looked at dalek Sec

"I am dalek in Human form"

"But what does it feel like?" asked the Doctor he went to stand in front of dalek Sec "You can talk to me dalek Sec. Its dalek Sec, isn't it, that's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"I feel Humanity"

"That's good" said the Doctor

"I feel everything we wanted for mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war"

"No, that's not what humanity means" said the Doctor

"I think it does"

"You're wrong" Bad Wolf spoke up "humans are compassionate, they feel love most species do"

"And what use are those emotions?" Sec asked coldly

"_What use are those emotions if you can't save the woman you love?"_

The electronic voice of a dalek echoed across her brain and for one moment she felt as if she was stuck behind a large metal door with a dalek holding her hostage. She felt fear and terror. She felt thoughts that she had never thought before.

And then everything was gone and she had forgotten everything all over again. She felt Donna's hand on her shoulder and she had tuned out the Doctor arguing with Sec as she tried to grab hold of that memory again…but it was gone.

"Well exactly, it plays music, what's the point of that? Oh with music" he said "You can dance to it, sing to it, and fall in love to it" she had just tuned back into what the Doctor was saying and she looked up to see him staring intently at her. "Unless you're a dalek of course then it's just noise" he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the radio and a shrill buzzing sound came from it and the Doctor said to the prisoners "Run!!"

The Doctor led them down the sewers and up a hatch, he helped Bad Wolf up, ignoring Donna's glare when he didn't help her up and then led the group towards Hooverville.

"These daleks sound like the stuff of nightmares" said Solomon (a man who the Doctor had just introduced to Bad Wolf and Donna moments before when they entered Hooverville out of breath) "And they want to breed?"

"They're splicing themselves onto human bodies and if I'm right, then they've got a large breeding stock right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out"

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go" Frank sat next to the fire listening to the two older men talk

"I'm sorry Solomon, you've got to scatter, go anywhere, get on the rail roads, travel across state, just get out of New York"

"Maybe we could negotiate" Solomon said calmly

"You got no chance!" Donna erupted "those bloody pepper pots don't take no for an answer, try anything against them and they shoot you dead"

"I'm sorry Solomon but Donna's right" the Doctor said quietly.

Suddenly there was a shout from the tree line "They're coming. They're coming"

"A sentry must have seen something" said Solomon

"They're here, I've seen them, they're monsters" said the terrified man that was now running into the camp

All around the camp the men picked up their weapons and moved together in the circle that they had formed around the three terrified women, Bad Wolf was terrified, not of the daleks or the pig slaves, but what the daleks do to her memory, Donna was scared that she would die in 1930 and that her Mother would never know, and Tallulah was just plain scared, eventually Bad Wolf said "We need to get out of the park"

"We can't" said the Doctor "They're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us" and sure enough all the men from the camps outskirts were driven back to the centre and then the daleks came, there were only two them and Frank stepped forwards and pointed his gun at one of the daleks and shot, but nothing happened, the Doctor pushed the gun down and said "That won't work". The Daleks suddenly began to attack the camp.

All around there were fires and people screaming, they didn't know how many fatalities there were yet and the daleks eventually stopped the attack and said "The Humans will surrender"

"Leave them alone" said the Doctor.

Solomon stepped forwards and the Doctor grabbed him and said "No, Solomon, stay back!"

"I'm told that I'm addressing the daleks is that correct?" he paused "From what I hear, you're outcasts too"

"Solomon, don't"

"Doctor, this is my township, you will respect my authority" he pushed the Doctor back towards Bad Wolf and Donna and said "Jet let me try". The Doctor reluctantly stepped back and Bad Wolf came up beside him and took his hand and laced their fingers together, she had no idea why, it just felt like the right kind of thing to do.

Solomon stepped forwards again holding up his weapon as a gesture of surrender

"Daleks, aren't we the same? Underneath, aren't we all kin?" he put down his gun down and said "Cause, you see, I've just discovered that, just this very day, that God's universe is a thousand times bigger than I thought it was and that scares me . Oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely it's got to give me hope, hope that maybe together; we can make a better tomorrow. So I beg you right now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well?" he paused "What do you say?"

"EX-TERMINATE"

The green coloured light came from the daleks gun and hit Solomon right over his heart; Donna dropped to her knees beside him and closed his eyes.

"They killed him" said Donna" They just killed him on the spot" by this point Frank was beside Solomon as well

"Daleks" said the Doctor and he walked forwards "Alright then, so it's my turn, then kill me" Bad Wolf and Donna watched with terrified expressions "Kill me if it will stop you killing these people" the daleks aimed their weapons at him and Bad Wolf closed her eyes not wanting to see what was happening "Exterminate" then nothing happened and she opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor who had turned around and had the same look on his face that she was wearing, on of confusion, the daleks never ever change their minds

"What's going on?" he asked the daleks.

"You will follow" said one of the daleks

"No you can't" said Bad Wolf and Donna at the same time and they both walked towards him

"I've got to, the daleks just change their minds, and daleks never change their minds"

"What about us? Going to leave us to our deaths are you Time-Boy?" asked Donna, gesturing at the people of Hooverville that surrounded them

"One condition" said the Doctor "If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here. Do you hear me?"

"Humans will be spared, Doctor, follow" the two daleks began to fly away

"Doctor this is dangerous" Bad Wolf hissed "you said daleks never surrender, never leave people alive and never negotiate"

"I know which is why I have to do this"

"But-"

He pressed his finger against her lips silencing any protest she was going to use; he slowly rubbed her lips with the finger before sliding it along her face and cupping her cheek. "Rose" he said firmly "Rose listen to me for once in your life, don't come after me, don't do anything stupid and I am so, so, so sorry for whatever it was that I did to drive you away"

"What-"

He cut off her question with a kiss; she responded almost immediately her hands entwining themselves in his hair keeping him there to her lips. She felt him slip a hand through her handbag that she had forgotten she had on her arm and pull something out. He pulled away staring at her with dark intense eyes and he held her hand slipping something in it.

"I really am sorry"

He then walked away following the daleks. Bad Wolf looked down to her hand to see her psychic paper there.

"As romantic as that was" Donna said suddenly "it wasn't very helpful"


	18. Chapter 18

Previously:

**Previously:**

_He cut off her question with a kiss; she responded almost immediately her hands entwining themselves in his hair keeping him there to her lips. She felt him slip a hand through her handbag that she had forgotten she had on her arm and pull something out. He pulled away staring at her with dark intense eyes and he held her hand slipping something in it. _

"_I really am sorry"_

_He then walked away following the daleks. Bad Wolf looked down to her hand to see her psychic paper there. _

"_As romantic as that was" Donna said suddenly "it wasn't very helpful"_

Bad Wolf held out the psychic paper to Donna, who looked at it with a confused expression.

"What is it?" Tallulah asked

"Psychic paper" Bad Wolf said "he wants me to go somewhere…but where?"

"Well think about it" Donna said "where were the daleks under? What's the big pointy thing that's standing over there" Donna waved a hand to the Empire State building.

"They were under the Empire state building which mean…oh Donna Noble you are brilliant" Bad Wolf said "I know exactly what to do, come on" she grabbed hold of Donna's hand and began to run towards the building.

"Wait for us!" Frank shouted running after them, Tallulah not far behind.

"What did that magic paper say what we were?" Tallulah asked as they exited the service elevator

"Three engineers and an architect" Bad Wolf said reading the psychic paper. They foursome walked up to the drawings that were carelessly left behind on the table near the window and began to study them.

"What are we looking for?" Frank asked

"Don't know till I see it" Bad Wolf muttered

"Oh give it here" Donna snarled snatching the rolls of paper up

"And please tell me what you know about Architecture Ms. Noble" Bad Wolf said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I used to temp for one. Learnt all about the drawings and such. Got fired for slapping the boss but that was because he was touching me up"

"Donna you think every man who's not related to you touches you up" Bad Wolf said

"S'not the point" Donna mumbled studying the drawings "ahah!" she pulled one out and pointed at three drawn lines on the lightning rod "see those?" she asked, they nodded and then she pulled out another drawing "not here on this, and this one was one of the originals. Whatever those three lines are, they're what we're after"

"Dalekanium" Bad Wolf whispered "Donna you're a genius"

"Of course I am" Donna said smugly

There was a ding of the elevator and assuming it was the daleks they snatched up bits of timber as a last ditch attempt to defend themselves, the door opened and the Doctor and Lazlo stepped out.

"Have you found it?" the Doctor asked flatly

"Up on the lightning rod" Bad Wolf replied steadily

"Brilliant, right the daleks might come up or they might send those pig minions after us, I'm going out there to take the dalekanium off. You lot stay here and I mean it" the Doctor suddenly rushed off and began to climb the ladder.

The sound of thunder rumbling and the flashes of lightning made Bad Wolf nervous; she didn't want to lose the Doctor for some strange reason.

"Be careful" she whispered to herself.

Frank came up with the idea of using the metal rods to conduct the lightning and electrocute the pigs that were trying to get through the elevator doors. It worked perfectly and the smell of bacon wafted in the air.

"Yum nothing says breakfast than a good few rashers of bacon" Donna said smacking her lips. Tallulah gave her a disgusted look as she was nursing Lazlo, "oh…sorry" Donna mumbled.

Bad Wolf ran out and began to climb the ladder shouting for the Doctor, she prayed to god that he was all right…though god doesn't exist; well she doesn't believe he does…but she was desperate. She found him laying there unconscious, sweating, she ran to his side and shook him.

"C'mon, c'mon wake up" she said "wake up, please for me"

He gasped and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and a smile grew on his face. "Hello" he said

"Hello" she replied a smile growing on her face.

_She tripped over; her feet not ready to hold her weight. His arms wrapped themselves round her as he caught her. She looked up through her blonde hair and pushed it out of the way. _

"_Hello" he said beaming _

"_Hello" she replied with a beam just as big as his. _

The memory vanished and she shook her head. These memories were beginning to get on her nerves; they would appear and vanish like magic. They're probably just figments of her imagination, she's probably subconsciously creating them because a small part of her (a very tiny part) would very much like the Doctor to be in her past.

"Rose" he whispered pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. His hand trailed down her face and cupped it.

She pushed it away and glared at him "any reason why the dalekanium is still on the rod?" she snarled.

"This should do it, here we go!" the Doctor leaped over a couple of seats, flinging his coat out of the way as he started to fiddle with his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, there isn't nothing more creepy than a theatre in the dark," Tallulah held her cloak around her tightly, eyes roving around the theatre. "Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes but there's a time and a place, huh?" she whined.

Lazlo sat down suddenly, heavily, behind her.

"Lazlo? What's wrong?" the theatre's gloom forgotten, Tallulah sat next to him, hand on his head.

"Nothing," Lazlo was a bad liar. "It's just so hot."

"But it's freezing in here," Tallulah crossed her brows. "Doctor?" urgently. "What's happening to him?"

"Not now Tallulah, sorry," the Doctor held his sonic screwdriver to his ear for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Bad Wolf demanded staring up at him.

The Doctor flashed her a glance. "If the daleks are going to war, they'll want to find their number one enemy," he explained. "I'm just telling them where I am."

He held the flashing sonic screwdriver high, like a beacon.

"That should do it," he scrutinised the sonic screwdriver a moment longer, then shifted his focus back to Bad Wolf, arm still in the air. "Now, I need you to get out of here."

Bad Wolf gave him an incredulous look. "I don't think so."

"No, no, no, no arguing, please, Rose," the Doctor pleaded, checking the screwdriver quickly, and then nodding to Frank. "I'm telling you to go," he looked back to Bad Wolf. "Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

"No," Bad Wolf shook her head. "I'm staying with you! God knows what stupid thing you'll do next"

"Rose, that's an order!" the Doctor cried.

"I'm not leaving you to face them alone!" Bad Wolf replied desperately. For some reason she didn't want to lose him. "And I've told you my name isn't Rose" she added.

"Don't look at me sunshine" Donna said to the Doctor when he turned to her for back up "she's staying then so am I"

The Doctor groaned.

There was a crash, a boom, and the doorways to the theatre collapsed.

"Oh my god," Tallulah hurried to her feet as humans, humans carrying deranged looking Tommy guns, marched into the audience, forming lines down the aisles.

Bad Wolf stared – humans, carrying guns that looked awfully dalek to her.

"What?" she started.

"Humans. With dalek DNA," the Doctor spoke quietly, lowering his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket.

Just dalek DNA? Bad Wolf wondered, by the presences she can feel in her head she would say there are more than two Galifreyans in the room which meant…oh the cheeky sod.

Frank went to move forward, and the Doctor grabbed his shoulders quickly. "It's all right, all right, just stay calm," his eyes were roving the room. "Don't antagonise them," he told everyone else.

"But what of the dalek masters, where are they?" Lazlo asked from his seat. It looked like he was having problems breathing.

_BOOM!_

The Doctor pushed Bad Wolf and Donna to the floor, Frank taking his lead ducked as well, as there was an explosion on stage.

As the noise, and smoke, dissipated, the Doctor rose.

Bad Wolf peeked over the tops of the seats, as the Doctor put his hand on her head, to keep her down. She caught a glimpse of two Daleks, leading the transformed Dalek Sec, in chains.

She breathed heavily, staring up at the Doctor from behind the seats. He flicked a glance at her, as he straightened fully.

"The Doctor will stand before the daleks," one of the daleks on stage commanded.

The Doctor stood, his mouth set in a straight line. Leaped agilely over the tops of the theatre seats to stand in the front row.

"You will die, Doctor," a dalek cried. "It's the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become new Skaro," the other droned.

"Oh joy" Donna muttered

"My brothers" Sec said "I beg you to see reason, the Doctor can show you a new way"

"The Doctor shall be exterminated"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sec jumped in the way of the dalek laser, killing himself, saving the Doctor. The Doctor yelled at them and they only replied with death threats. The Doctor goaded them into using the human daleks for his death. But the humans refused, the Doctor let everyone in one his secret and to his horror the Human/Dalek/Galifreyan hybrids died. Killed by Caan the last one that survived.

Lazlo was going to die, Tallulah begged the Doctor to help them and with the help of Bad Wolf they managed to save his life. Donna later informed Bad Wolf that the two of them looked like skilled dancers that have worked together for years while they were working on Lazlo.

"I want to see my Granddad" Donna said when they entered the TARDIS after saying farewell to the Doctor, Tallulah, Lazlo and Frank. "Give him the stuff I collected for him and because…"

She didn't finish the sentence but Bad Wolf knew that the daleks had scared Donna a lot, that Donna had almost died and she needed to remember that she's alive. She needed her grandfather for comfort.

"Sure, I'll move us into the vortex, get changed and then we'll go and visit good ol' Wilf"

**Authors note: and that concludes the dalek episodes, next chapter the start of the Lazarus Experiment. **


	19. Chapter 19

Wilf Motte was sitting on his favourite hill beside his shed with a newspaper, a muffin and a takeaway cup of coffee, enjoying his free moments away from his nagging daughter

**Authors note: dedicated to Deannie as a birthday present.**

Wilf Mote was sitting on his favourite hill beside his shed with a newspaper, a muffin and a takeaway cup of coffee, enjoying his free moments away from his nagging daughter. The familiar sounds of the TARDIS engines could be heard and he looked up and watched the red telephone box appear. The doors opened and his redheaded granddaughter ran out flinging her arms round him.

"Hello sweetheart" he said as she pulled back slightly "you're back soon, you only left yesterday"

"Yesterday? It's been three weeks for me" Donna said "that's brilliant; it means I don't have to visit Mum"

"So how was Shakespeare?" Wilf asked

"Flirty" Bad Wolf replied stepping out "could barely take his hands off of Donna"

"Well my Donna is a beautiful girl" Wilf said proudly "and how are you Wolfie?"

"I'm fine, I'll let you two catch up. Mind if I burrow your newspaper?"

"No go ahead" Wilf said passing it over.

Bad Wolf sat herself down and began to read the newspaper a smile forming on her lips as she read the article about the hospital disappearing.

After a good half an hour of Donna telling Wilf where they've been and what they've done and about the annoying Doctor ("you can't blame him for not fancying you Wolfie love you're a beautiful girl" Wilf said in his grandfatherly fashion "and I'm so sorry about your loss, must be hard being one of the last of your kind"), Donna began pulling things out for Wilf.

"Your autograph from Shakespeare, some bits and bobs from various planets (I'm sure if you ask Wolfie she'll give you the details), a drug patch from New Earth (if you use it I'll skin you alive) and this remarkable photo of a show girl and her pig lover – and when I say pig I literally mean pig"

Wilf admired the photo "blimey and this is in the1920's? Poor bloke has to suffer a lot of discrimination, but it shows doesn't it? That looks don't matter when you're in love"

"Yeah…if only I can find a bloke like that" Donna said dreamily

"Go to the fifty first century" Bad Wolf said from behind the newspaper "they're not fussed if you looked like a weevil, they'll do anything. Now moving on from Donna's love life" she said folding the newspaper.

"Yes lets move on to your love life" Donna said grinning evilly

"I don't have one" Bad Wolf said flatly

"Wolfie, you and the Doctor are like the new Adam and Eve" Donna said in a sickly sweet voice "at least you were playing that when we met Shakespeare"

"Nothing happened" Bad Wolf shouted "we just kissed"

"And by kiss you mean a raunchy snog and undressing one another" Donna said

"I'm not talking about it" Bad Wolf said

"Well I will!"

"Donna love, leave the poor girl alone" Wilf said

"Thank you" Bad Wolf said "now, this Lazarus bloke, it says here that he's going to change humanity and I want to find out how"

Donna groaned "can't we just enjoy a coffee with my Granddad and then go?"

"Well if you want to miss the party…"

"Party? I'm in"

Wilf couldn't help but chuckle.

It was seven in the evening when Donna strolled out of the TARDIS and twirled round. "How do I look?" she asked

"Smashing darling" Wilf said "earth shattering"

She was wearing a strapless dress in dark emerald green with a gold belt. Her dark red hair was curled and pined on top of her head with the jewellery she wore on her trip to Shakespeare to go with it.

"I hope she doesn't shatter the Earth it'll be hard to glue back together" Bad Wolf joked

They turned to admire her outfit. It was a sleeveless black dress with thin straps, the top part was a deep black with silver glitter rather like stars on a black night, just underneath her breasts was a black silk sash and the skirt was many layers of chiffon all different lengths. She wore silver sandals and silver dangling earrings, her hair loose round her shoulders.

"Lovely dear, just absolutely lovely" Wilf said sincerely.

The Doctor looked round the room tugging his collar, god he hates this suit. Something bad always happens when he wears it, last time he wore it, it was at the Alternative Jackie Tyler's birthday party…he had just lost Rose and thought he would never see her again.

A familiar black woman strolled towards him, swinging her hips, he inwardly groaned, he did not want some random girl flirting with him, he was on a mission to find out what was going on with Lazarus.

"John Smith right?" the black woman asked coyly fluttering her eyelashes "you were a patient in the hospital yesterday"

Oh yes she was the medical student Rose knocked back, what was her name? Bertha? No it began with an M… "Ah yes…Mildred wasn't it?"

"Martha" she said flatly

"Ah yes, excuse me" he said walking past her, he followed the waitress after those appetizers, they looked rather yummy.

He reached out to grab one and his fingers brushed against someone's. "Sorry" he mumbled

"YOU!"

He looked up to see a glaring Rose Tyler looking absolutely delicious, beautiful, gorgeous, hearts shattering in her black evening gown.

"Once was a coincidence, the second I hunted you down, the third was perverted and now, now this is stalking" she snarled

"I'm not stalking you!"

"So then why are you here?"

"To see what Lazarus is up to" the Doctor said

"Why are you in this time? This planet? This country? This city?" something told him that she wasn't pleased to see him…don't know why, he thought he was a rather dashing bloke.

"Dunno I just put my TARDIS on random"

She rolled her eyes, something behind him caught her eye and she suddenly launched herself into his arms and gave him a quick but firm kiss on his lips as she played with his hair.

He was bloody confused as she looked up at him adoringly and continued to play with his hair, rather like a lover would while they were resting in bed.

"The medical student was watching us" she said "since she believes we're boyfriend and girlfriend I had to keep with the charade"

Woman, he will never understand them.


	20. Chapter 20

Bad Wolf kept an eye on the black medical student as she continued to play with the Doctor's hair, for some reason she wanted no one but her to pay him this kind of attention

Bad Wolf kept an eye on the black medical student as she continued to play with the Doctor's hair, for some reason she wanted no one but her to pay him this kind of attention. It was selfish and it was disturbing because she doesn't feel that way about him…right?

She slowly pulled away from him and smiled at him nervously. He smiled back and his hand reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Both were rather silent when Donna appeared out of no where.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded

"Same reason as you" the Doctor said

"I'll leave you lovebirds alone then?" Donna said rolling her eyes.

"We're not lovebirds" Bad Wolf snapped

"Yeah right" Donna muttered

"Ladies and gentlemen?" the old man called for attention with a crackle of his voice, stopping Bad Wolf from making a retort as the room grew silent.

"I am Professor Richard Lazarus," he announced. "And tonight, I am going to perform a miracle," he stated simply. "It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch, and wonder. Tomorrow, we will wake to a world, which will be changed, forever."

Professor Lazarus stepped into the white chamber. Scientists at the back of the room, behind panels Bad Wolf hadn't noticed before, flicked switches. There was a charging up sound, and a buzzing in the air, as the chamber in front of them started glowing a more intense white and blue. The four outside pillars started spinning around the inner chamber, blurring as they got faster.

Bad Wolf held her hands up against eyes as the bright white light intensified and the buzzing, winding sound got faster. Brighter than white plasma seemed to be flowing from the top of the chamber, like water.

An alarm started to bleep.

"Something's wrong."

Bad Wolf turned to see the Doctor look concerned and she nodded in agreement to the statement he just made.

At that moment, there were sparks and a crackling sound from the back of the room. Bad Wolf turned back to face the sound, and saw several scientists duck quickly as some computer terminals started smoking.

"What's happening?" Donna shouted looking panicked

"The systems are failing or something" Bad Wolf said

"Well do something!" Donna shrieked

Before Bad Wolf could do something the Doctor was over there in an instant. Leaped over the desks, sonic screwdriver in hand, buzzing, an eyebrow raised as he looked over the dashboard in front of him.

The old woman, who had been on the platform with Lazarus earlier, called out in dismay in the Doctor's direction. "Somebody stop him! Get him away from those controls!"

The Doctor barked a reply, still pointing his sonic screwdriver at the controls. "If this thing goes up it'll take the whole building with it, is that what you want?"

He leaped back over the workstations and pulled a plug.

The chamber made a whining sound, and stopped spinning, almost instantly.

Bad Wolf took this as her cue. As soon as the white columns had stopped, she dashed forward, tugging at the handle on the door to the chamber. That poor old man was still inside!

"Get it open!" the Doctor called from across the room.

It opened.

Bad Wolf stepped back, nearly falling from the platform at the sight that met her, emerging from the chamber.

Richard Lazarus stuck one hand, then the other, either side of the chamber door, struggling to hold himself upright. Smoke cleared from inside and Bad Wolf took another step back, in confusion. What she saw shouldn't have been there, it isn't right.

He looked like he was about thirty years old. Blonde hair, smooth skin. The formerly-old-man held a smooth, shaking hand to his face, as though he didn't quite believe it himself. Then he laughed, staggering out of the chamber, onto the platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said in the same tone he'd greeted them with earlier. His voice was no longer gravely. "I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy-six years old. And I am reborn!" he raised his hands in triumph.

There was applause and sounds of wonder from the audience.

"Bloody hell what I wouldn't give to get rid of my wrinkles like that" Donna said admiringly

"Something's not right" Bad Wolf muttered shivering "he's not right, that shouldn't have happened"

"No it shouldn't" the Doctor agreed


	21. Chapter 21

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_Ladies and gentlemen," he said in the same tone he'd greeted them with earlier. His voice was no longer gravely. "I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy-six years old. And I am reborn!" he raised his hands in triumph._

_There was applause and sounds of wonder from the audience._

"_Bloody hell what I wouldn't give to get rid of my wrinkles like that" Donna said admiringly _

"_Something's not right" Bad Wolf muttered shivering "he's not right, that shouldn't have happened"_

"_No it shouldn't" the Doctor agreed _

Donna couldn't see what was wrong with Lazarus, from her point of view the man was a genius who made every woman's dream come true. A way to get rid of wrinkles and grey hair. However she trusted Wolfie's instincts more thank her own opinions and Wolfie knows something is wrong with Lazarus.

"I need to get a sample from him" she hissed in Donna's ear "I need to see under a microscope what exactly happened to his DNA"

"Leave that to me" Donna said a sly smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Oh dear god no" Bad Wolf groaned smacking a hand on her forehead "not this again" she watched helplessly while the Doctor watched with confusion as Donna Noble swaggered up to Lazarus, her hips swaying.

"What is she doing?" the Doctor asked

"Using her feminine wiles on Lazarus, last time she tried something like this I had to bail her out of prison" Bad Wolf said her hand grabbed his and held it tightly "I hope to god she doesn't get herself thrown out of the party"

"Well hello there" Donna said smiling up at Lazarus "that was rather impressive what you just did"

"Err…thank you" Lazarus said nervously edging away

"You have some lint on your…" she leaned in and brushed his shoulder "there you go, all gone"

"Thank you. Now I know I look handsome and young but I'm not interested in anyone over forty" Lazarus said stepping away from Donna.

"Forty? FORTY! I'm thirty five you nitwit!" with that Donna pulled his hair tightly and Lazarus let out a small girly squeal "that'll teach you, forty? Forty!" She stormed up to Bad Wolf and pressed a few blonde hairs in her hand "smarmy git, not even that gorgeous, forty! Well I show him"

Bad Wolf slipped the hairs into a glass slide and slipped it into the microscope, she got the DNA profile and put it up on the computer and showed the DNA in 3D. Donna watched the two of them staring at the DNA and she knew that the Doctor had found something when he looked at Bad Wolf and said "Amazing"

"What is?" she asked, obviously sounding confused

"Lazarus' DNA"

"I can't see anything different" Donna said shrugging "then again I failed biology"

"Look at it" said the Doctor. Donna looked at the screen and watched at the DNA changed, or rather fluctuated

"Oh, my God" said a shocked Donna "Did that just change?" she asked him. He nodded "But it can't have"

"But it did" the Doctor said

"It's impossible" Donna argued

"And that's two impossible things that we've seen so far tonight" said Bad Wolf, speaking for the first time since they had entered the lab

"Don't you love it when that happens?" asked the Doctor

"That means that Lazarus changed his own molecular patterns"

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure" said the Doctor "Then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands" he paused and turned to look at both women "Basically, he hacked into his genes and instructed them to rejuvenate"

"But they're still mutating now" Donna pointed out

"Because he missed something" the Doctor said "Something in his DNA has been activated and it won't let him stabilise" he paused "something that's trying to change him"

"Change him into what?" asked Bad Wolf

"I don't know" said the Doctor "But I think that we need to find out"

"That woman said they were going upstairs" said Bad Wolf remembering the old woman practically dragging her husband who was flirting for Britain upstairs.

The Doctor ran off after saying "Let's go"

The managed to save a young woman from this scorpion mutated creature that was Lazarus. However the creature was loose in the building and the Doctor sent Bad Wolf and Donna to get rid off the guests. Donna ran off but Bad Wolf stayed.

"Go!" the Doctor shouted at her

"I'm not leaving you" she argued

He looked down at her, his fingers reached out to touch her cheek "Rose…" he whispered, it almost sounded like a question. But behind her he could see the shadow of the mutated scorpion creature and his hand grabbed hers "RUN!"

They ran into the lab again, the Doctor ducked them under a lab table. He reached a hand forward and turned on a gas valve, raising his eyebrows to it and nodding for Bad Wolf to do the same.

Bad Wolf nodded in reply, trying to keep from shaking in fear as the banging and crashing against the door got louder, but reached her hand over and started turning the valves on her side of the desk. The Doctor took off for another row.

With a crash, Bad Wolf didn't have to look over the desk to know the door was open. She closed her eyes in a flinch, and then forced them open again quickly. She had to keep turning on the gas. The Doctor knew what he was doing well she hoped he does. A just-audible hissing noise filled the room.

"More hide and seek?" the thing at the front of the room growled. Bad Wolf rolled her eyes, like she hadn't heard that one before. "How disappointing! Why don't you come out and face me?"

"You looked in the mirror lately?" the Doctor called from a couple of rows forward.

Bad Wolf ducked into the next row back, turning the gas on, desperate to remain unnoticed by the thing.

The Doctor stood. Bad Wolf could see him, standing there, facing the front of the room. Her heart leaped into her mouth, and she shakily turned back to her task. Reached the end of one of the rows of desks, and sat back, worried that if she ducked to the next row, the monster would see her and be on her in an instant.

"Why would I want to face that? Hmm?" the Doctor taunted.

He ran. Bad Wolf leaped to her feet, and he grabbed her arm as he dashed past, flinging her out in front of him. Bad Wolf ran, faster than she'd ever run before, spurred on by the Doctor on her heels and the monster, crashing over the desks behind them.

As they exited the lab, there was a 'flick' of a switch, then an echoing _BOOM_.

Bad Wolf was thrown forward, into the hallway, landing on her stomach with an 'Oof!'

The Doctor landed, crouching over her, his head craned over the back of her neck, his arms shielding either side of her. Bad Wolf winced, hands over her ears, as the echoing blast and noise of the creature squealing behind them died down and the stars in her eyes flashed, then faded.

The Doctor helped her up "you're all right?" he asked

"Fine, I'm fine. Not even a bruise" she said calmly

A loud roar told them that the creature wasn't defeated yet. With a run they headed back to the main room hoping that Donna had got the guests out. Just as the reached the room they saw Donna and that black medical student assisting everyone out.

All four of them climbed into the machine Lazarus used in hopes of hiding. Both the Doctor and Bad Wolf had their sonic screwdrivers out trying to work out what was happening. Donna and the medical student clung to each other. Donna threatening the two Galifreyans as they worked.

They climbed out of the machine to see the young face of Lazarus lying on the floor looking peaceful.

"Is he…dead?" the medical student asked

"Yes, I think so" Donna said "it's over now, Martha, you should go back to our family they'll be worried"

Martha nodded and gave Donna a quick hug before running out of the building.

"She seemed nice" the Doctor commented

"Yeah, she was brilliant. Kept her cool while trying to get everyone out" Donna said shrugging "takes it the party is over then. Shall we get going?"

"Yes we should" Bad Wolf said

The two of them walked out slowly, past the medics who were carrying Lazarus's body and headed down the street. They got about half-way when they could hear the Doctor calling for the Bad Wolf.

"Wait, wait just please wait!" he shouted as he ran after them

Bad Wolf turned round to face him "what do you want?" she demanded

"I don't know when I'll see you again" he said "for all I know I won't see you for years"

"So? Does it matter?"

"To me it does" Bad Wolf met his eye, his eyes were filled with…well she wasn't sure, it could be labelled desire or lust or maybe something a little more.

"Well what do you want?" she asked feeling annoyed

"I want to kiss you goodbye" It was oddly outspoken for him he usually never said anything like that before, he usually just did it. "Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Kiss you goodbye?"

Before she could come up with an answer, get over the fact her tongue seemed to be tied up a huge crashing sound could be heard.

"Lazarus rose up from the dead" Donna muttered "why am I not surprised?"


	22. Chapter 22

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_I want to kiss you goodbye" It was oddly outspoken for him he usually never said anything like that before, he usually just did it. "Can I?"_

"_Can you what?"_

"_Kiss you goodbye?"_

_Before she could come up with an answer, get over the fact her tongue seemed to be tied up a huge crashing sound could be heard. _

"_Lazarus rose up from the dead" Donna muttered "why am I not surprised?"_

Bad Wolf immediately pulled out her brand new sonic screwdriver and used the tracking setting to find Lazarus, Donna and the Doctor following her as she ran through the streets. They found him in Southwark Cathedral.

He was huddled behind the alter, facing the back wall of the cathedral, the red ambulance blanket around his shoulders, his breath thick and heavy.

Lazarus noticed them with a slow, sideways glance. The Doctor stopped Bad Wolf with a hand, and stepped forward to Lazarus himself, carefully, slowly. Bad Wolf kept an eye trained on Lazarus making sure he made no sudden movements.

Richard Lazarus spoke of his childhood. He'd been a boy, just a child, during the London Blitz. He'd thought he was going to die. He'd vowed to never die feeling so defenceless, like he had that day. He would defeat it, he'd promised.

Bad Wolf watched him very carefully, as he arched his neck back, bones cracking, as though his body was bigger on the inside and struggling to break free. She felt Donna grab hold on to her wrist, her way of saying she was scared.

"He's going to change again any minute," Bad Wolf stepped forward, breaking free from Donna's grasp. While the man was distracted, arching forward in pain as his backbone seemed to creak.

"I know," the Doctor whispered back. "But if I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work."

Bad Wolf looked up. Right above them, there was great, gaping hole; the bell tower. How were they going to get him up there?

"You're so sentimental, Doctor," Lazarus half-spat, breathing heavily as he recovered from a spasm. "Maybe you are older than you look."

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end you just get tired. Tired of the struggle," the Doctor crouched down, retaining Lazarus' gaze. "Tired of watching everyone turn to dust," he exhaled, still speaking quietly. "If you live long enough Lazarus, you'll be certain to live to see you end up alone."

Donna bit her lip and tried to suppress the feeling of fear. The Doctor was the same species as Bad Wolf and from what he said…she could spend her life with Bad Wolf but in the end Bad Wolf would be alone with the skinny prick following her like a love sick puppy. It wasn't fair.

"That's a price worth paying," Lazarus grated through his teeth.

"…is it?" the Doctor questioned softly.

Lazarus stared down the Doctor a moment, and then arched his neck back in pain again, flicking it back forward with a loud 'snap', glaring at the Doctor.

"I will feed soon."

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"You've not been able to stop me so far. I will feed on you despite the fact you're past your by sell date and then I will feed on that lovely blonde of yours and then, then I might indulge on the forty year old redhead"

Donna felt something snap inside of her, she pulled off her shoe and threw it at Lazarus's head. "Oi! Sunshine!" he turned to look at her "I'm thirty five not forty and I'm a lot more spicy and exotic to eat than that bag of bones. I'm tender meat he's grotty bones"

Lazarus bared his teeth and let out a growl. Bad Wolf suppressed her own growl and grabbed hold of Donna's hand.

"What are you waiting for Donna? RUN!"

The two of them ran through the side door and began to journey on the large stone stair case. As they can hear Lazarus turning into that scorpion mutant creature. They managed to reach to the top of the bell tower, Donna panting heavily while Bad Wolf was attempting to catch her breath.

"There are no escape routes!" Donna cried out panicked "we're trapped!"

"This is where the Doctor needed Lazarus" Bad Wolf explained.

"Oh so we're not trapped we're bait! Fan-bloody-tastic! Thank you Wolfie for taking me to see the whole universe only to let me be eaten by a Scorpion King outcast in a church of all places!"

"Donna not now!"

Ladies."

There was a growl, as the Lazarus monster clawed its way into the room, keeping its gaze on them.

"…stay behind me," Bad Wolf murmured, standing in front of Donna, defending her. "If he takes me, make a run for it," she continued quietly, "head back down the stairs, you should have enough time."

Donna gave Bad Wolf an incredulous look. "That's not gonna happen in any lifetime Blondie!"

Before they could continue to argue, Lazarus whipped out at them, and they were forced to separate, ducking down as the monster's tail smashed through the railing. Suddenly the badly played music of the pipe organ could be heard.

"IT'S NOT THE TIME TO PRACTISE YOUR PIANO SKILLS SPACE-BOY!" Donna shrieked.

Donna attempted to ignore the dreadful music as she tried to make a dash for Bad Wolf, her eyes staying on the monster. It lashed its tail out at them again, and Donna fell backwards, out of the way. The tail was aiming for her almost instantly again, and Donna ducked forward this time, diving, stretching out her hands to hold onto the splintering wood around her.

She fell, with a scream, her legs swinging around as the wood of the walkway was destroyed underneath her. In a desperate reel, she grabbed onto the side of the gaping hole with both hands.

"Donna! Hold on!" Bad Wolf called out. "Get away from her!" she spat.

Donna looked up into the all-too-human eyes of Lazarus, the monster. The beast was leaning down, considering her. If she was a little higher up she would have spat on his face.

The pipe organ music was suddenly amplified. The world was shaking. Donna winced, waiting for the sound waves or Lazarus to be the end of her, when with a growling scream, she felt something massive fall past her with a rush of air.

Donna opened her eyes with a start as the music stopped, and lost her grip. She screamed as gravity took hold--

"I've got you!" Bad Wolf grabbed her wrist. "Hold on."

"Rose?" there was an echoing, urgent call from below, from the Doctor.

Bad Wolf struggled, helping Donna back onto what remained of the walkway. They sat there a moment, clutching at each other, trying to catch their breath.

"Don't you ever do that again" Bad Wolf panted "I don't care if he insulted you ten thousand times over, throwing your shoe at an agitated and hungry monster is not the best plan. I can't lose you Donna"

"ROSE!" the Doctor shouts.

"I'm not Rose!" Bad Wolf shouted now looking annoyed. "And we're both okay,"

Donna hobbled slowly down the stairs leaning on Bad Wolf, she should have never thrown her shoe at Lazarus, it was making it a hell lot harder to walk down the stairs than it did running up but then again she was high on adrenalin when she ran up the stairs.

The Doctor was leaning on the wall smirking, holding out her shoe "I do believe the temperamental Cinderella left her shoe. Not exactly the glass slipper but then who would be able to walk let alone dance or run in a glass slipper I swear your stories are just plain weird and the one about the seven dwarfs is just plain dis-"

"Can it Time-Boy" Donna snarled "I have one hell of a headache because of your dreadful playing. You're bloomin' tone death you are! Now excuse me I'm going home and straight the bed" she snatched the shoe out of his hand and slipped it on before marching out of the church.

The Doctor glanced at Bad Wolf who just shrugged "I better go and catch up with Donna" she said "don't want to pay for my own taxi back to the TARDIS"

She got to the door when he called out "you never answered my question" she turned to face him.

"What question?" she asked.

"Can I kiss you goodbye?"

She didn't answer him; she simply walked up to him and quickly pecked the corner of his lip "goodbye" she whispered. She then walked away as fast as she could without actually running.


	23. Chapter 23

"No, no, no, a million times NO

"No, no, no, a million times NO!" Bad Wolf said crossing her arms and glaring at Donna who was holding out a black and pink bikini.

"Wolfie you promised me a warm planet that has beaches, a holiday. And when you go to the beach you wear a swim suit" Donna said in a patronising voice one that someone would use on a slow four year old.

"I'll go to the beach but I refuse to wear that" Bad Wolf snapped, crossing her arms.

"Why not? What have you got against it? It's not that revealing" Donna said.

"Because knowing my luck we'll bump into the Doctor who will stare at my breasts instead of helping save the world" Bad Wolf said a faint pink tinge on her cheeks.

Donna started to laugh "you want him to!" she said teasingly "ok, ok don't wear the bloody thing just get me on that beach. I need to have some fun"

Bad Wolf sighed and started setting the co-ordinates when the TARDIS suddenly rocked to the side and the screen began to bleep loudly, "distress signal, someone needs help" Bad Wolf said.

"NO!" Donna shrieked "leave them! Let the Doctor or someone else save them, I can't go saving the world in my bikini"

Bad Wolf looked at Donna again and noticed that Donna was indeed wearing her bikini and a green sarong tied to her waist with matching flip flops on her feet.

"I'm sorry Donna but the TARDIS already landed, I promise we'll spend a week inn the best beach in the whole universe after this to make it up to you"

Donna groaned "fine! Let's go Time-Girl before I changed my mind and strangle you with the bikini"

Bad Wolf just laughed nervously and ran out of the TARDIS, Donna hot on her heels. When they got out, they found themselves in a boiling hot room in some sort of spaceship.

"Phew!" Bad Wolf said fanning herself with her hand "it's like a sauna in here"

Donna shivered "I hate sauna, traumatising experience with one"

"Dare I ask?" Bad Wolf said raising an eyebrow.

"well I was temping as a secretary for a high businessman and he had to conduct a business meeting in a sauna, at the time I was young and innocent" – Bad Wolf snorted in disbelieve – "and believed everything he said when he told me that I was needed in the meeting in the sauna. Anyway basically he and the other guy tried to get me into bed and after a fight were I ended up in hospital for a few nights I got fired"

"Ooooooook, no mentions of saunas ever again then" Bad Wolf said "now where are we?" She peeked out of a window and saw a huge ball of flames that was obviously a sun "we're near a sun that's for sure"

A door was thrown open behind them; they turned to see the Doctor again.

"YOU!" Donna shouted. The Doctor braced himself for a slap when Donna suddenly launched herself into his arms "oh thank god you're here, that means we can go and you can solve this one. Come on Wolfie lets go"

Donna pulled away from the Doctor who was still standing there shell shocked and began to drag Bad Wolf towards the door but the moment her hand touched the handle she squealed. Bad Wolf checked the temperature.

"We can't go in there, you'll turn to ash the moment you step in its too hot" she said.

"Goddamnit! When I said I wanted to go somewhere hot I really just meant a beach" Donna said "how are we going to sort this one out"

A group of people burst in and they and the Doctor started a conversation. The captain of the ship got annoyed that they (the Doctor, Bad Wolf and Donna) didn't know what was happening.

"We have 42 minutes" she snapped.

"Till what?" the Doctor asked.

"Till we collide with the sun of course!"


	24. Chapter 24

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_We have 42 minutes" she snapped. _

"_Till what?" the Doctor asked. _

"_Till we collide with the sun of course!"_

"We're due to upgrade next docking. Scannell, engine report."

"Can't you see for yourself it's destroyed?" the Doctor snapped. "It's burnt out; I don't think you need anyone to tell you that."

"Why do people always ask for the main engines when they know they're fried? Auxiliary engines! Every craft's got auxiliaries!"

"We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

"Yeah, with 29 passwords sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there in time."

"Whose idea was that?" Donna asked, making them shrink with her famous Donna Noble glare.

"Please tell us they're not dead lock sealed." Bad Wolf moaned the crew looked at each other guiltily. Bad Wolf sighed and rolled her eyes, humans are completely useless sometimes.

"Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance."

"Oh listen to you! Defeated before you've even started! Where's your Dunkirk spirit?! Who's got the door passwords?" the Doctor asked.

"They're randomly generated. Reckon I know most of 'em. Sorry. Riley Vashti."

"Then what're you waiting for Riley Vashti, get on it."

"Well, it's a two-person job One, it takes to answer the questions, and the other to carry this." He showed them a large backpack. "The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh captain?"

"But also the most reliable" the woman said winking "haven't had anyone go off with our ship yet"

"No you're just all going to burn to death" the Doctor muttered "now I say that Donna goes with Riley here and Rose stays with me"

Both Donna and Bad Wolf glared at the Doctor "who died and made you king, hmm…Space-Boy?" Donna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh just do it before we all die a painful death. I don't know about you but I like my hair too much to have it turned to ash" the Doctor said running a hand through his hair.

Donna rolled her eyes before turning to Riley "come on then Clamp-Boy let's get this over and done with. I want to have my beach holiday soon." Riley was too busy ogling at Donna's breast to pay that much attention to what she just said, out of sheer annoyance and anger Donna slapped him. "Rule number one, no staring at my tits now MOVE IT!"

Riley put the clamp on the door and motioned to Donna for her to hold it up, she did sighing as Riley began to type into the keyboard by the door. "Each door's trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew. Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought 'em up. Reckoning was if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers."

"What happens if a newcomer comes on board, like, oh I don't know…us?!" Donna asked, annoyed at the idea. "That has got to be the worst idea I've ever heard!" Riley decided to ignore Donna completely. It was safer that way.

"This, sends an unlock pulse to the clamp. But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong, the whole system freezes.

"Better not get it wrong then."

"OK. Date of SS Pentallian's first flight? That's alright!" The door unlocked "Go!"

"Yes!"

"Only twenty-eight more to go!"

Bad Wolf's voice echoed through the com system _"Donna and Riley? How is everything going?" _

Area twenty-nine, at the door to twenty-eight!"

"_You've gotta move faster!"_

"You try moving quickly while carrying a hundred ton weight in your arms in a flipping bikini!" Donna snarled as she slammed the clamp onto the next door.

Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367…what?"

"You said the crew knew all the answers." Donna screeched "See! This is my point exactly! Newcomers come and no one will no the answers and then what? We burn to death, thanks a lot mate"

"_379!"_ the Doctor cut in.

"What?!"

"_It's a sequence of happy primes. 379."_

"Happy what?"

"_Just enter it!"_

"Are you sure? We only get one chance!" Donna pushed past him and entered the number into the keyboard immediately the door slid open.

"See usually anything Space-Boy or Space-Girl says, is the right thing to do. Now move your flabby arse"

"Flabby!?"

"Just move it!"

"_Keep moving. Fast as you can. Be careful. There may be something else on board this ship."_

"Nothing can ever be simple, some sort of creature has to be out there having a killing spree" Donna grumbles under her breath as she followed Riley down the corridor. "I also can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pub quiz! Is that the next one?"

"Oh, this is a nightmare! Classical music. Who had the most pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or The Beatles? How're we supposed to know that?"

"Elvis." Donna said immediately, Riley looked at her "trust me I know, when I was a teen I temped in a music shop and I learnt loads of useless random facts, mostly because I fancied the guy that shopped there. Turned out he was gay!"

Donna and Riley bumped into someone (who Riley called Korwin) who wore a red helmet over his head and walked to them in a zombie-like way chanting 'burn with me' over and over again. The pair of them hid in an escape pod but Korwin released it. Last thing Donna saw was Bad Wolf smacking her fists against the window shouting.

"DONNA! DONNA I'LL GET YOU BACK, JUST HOLD ON!" Bad Wolf screamed at the window, she knew Donna couldn't hear but hopefully she could lip read (knowing Donna's multiple talents she wouldn't be surprised if Donna could).

The Doctor looked at her mournfully "I am so, so sorry but there's nothing we can do"

"Yes there is. I need a space suit. I'm getting Donna back and there's nothing you can do to stop me"


	25. Chapter 25

**Previously:**

"_DONNA! DONNA I'LL GET YOU BACK, JUST HOLD ON!" Bad Wolf screamed at the window, she knew Donna couldn't hear but hopefully she could lip read (knowing Donna's multiple talents she wouldn't be surprised if Donna could)._

_The Doctor looked at her mournfully "I am so, so sorry but there's nothing we can do"_

"_Yes there is. I need a space suit. I'm getting Donna back and there's nothing you can do to stop me"_

She was adjusting the orange space suit, feeling terribly uncomfortable in it but that didn't matter. What mattered was the fact Donna Noble was trapped in a capsule that was falling into a sun. She took a deep breath before walking to the door.

"Here I go" she said.

The Doctor reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist in a vice like grip. "Rose you don't have to do this" he said. "I can do it instead"

"Each minute we waste the closer Donna is to being burnt to a crisp" Bad Wolf hissed pulling her wrist from him. "And my name is not Rose"

She was slowly climbed out clutching tightly to the surface of the ship as she reached out and pulled down the lever, she looked back into the sun and gasped.

"You're alive" she whispered, she could see it all, that big ball of gas and flames was a living creature and oh so beautiful...she allowed the Doctor to pull her back in when the escape capsule was heading back in. She could feel the Doctor's arms round her but paid no attention to him, she could feel something inside her...something so angry and powerful.

Donna climbed out of the capsule and looked round, she sighed when she saw Bad Wolf and ran over, pushing the Doctor away with a gruff "out of the way Space-Boy" before she swept Bad Wolf into a bear hug. "I knew you would save me" she whispered. "I knew it"

Bad Wolf moaned and fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"Wolfie what is it? What's happening?" Donna asked panicked.

"Stay away!" Bad Wolf cried out, sweat was immediately dripping off of her forehead and she looked pained.

The Doctor pulled Donna back. "Rose what is it?" he asked concerned as Captain McDonnell ran towards them.

"It's all your fault Kath McDonnell" Bad Wolf grated out, her voice deeper than before, sounding primitive almost.

"Riley. Get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors. Go!"

The Doctor tried to hold Bad Wolf who was thrashing and screaming, her eyes screwed up close. Neither Donna nor the Doctor ever felt so useless in their life.

"You mined that sun," Bad Wolf screamed. "Scooped its surface for cheap fuel," she was breathing very quickly. "You should have scanned for life!"

"I don't understand," McDonnell said hurriedly.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked her

Bad Wolf was withering and shuddering "the sun is alive!" she shrieked "and they scooped its heart out" Donna and the Doctor looked at Captain McDonnell with disgust. "Used it for fuel and now it's screaming!"

"What do you mean, how can a sun be alive, why's she saying that?" McDonnell pleaded.

"Because it's living in me," Bad Wolf sobbed.

"Oh my god," Donna tried to help Bad Wolf who pushed her away.

"Humans!" she screamed. "You rob whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! I'm ashamed to know you at all" she arched back, her head banging against the wall. The Doctor shuddered while trying to lift Rose's head back gently.

"You should have scanned!" he snapped at McDonnell.

"It takes too long, we'd be caught," the Captain explained weakly. "Fusion scoops are illegal."

Bad Wolf leaned back and groaned. "Donna, you've got to freeze me - quickly."

"What?" Donna exclaimed.

The Doctor shook his head, placing a hand on Rose's head, pushing her hair that was sticking to her sweating forehead back with his thumb while making shushing sounds.

"Stasis chamber," Bad Wolf murmured.

The Doctor nodded in agreement and Donna sighed before nodding silently.

"Gotta keep it below minus two hundred," Bad Wolf continued panting a bit. "Freeze it out of me!" she cried, lurching forward.

The Doctor grabbed a hold of Bad Wolf, trying to make her stand.

"It'll use me to kill you if you don't," Bad Wolf managed, a hand on the wall as the Doctor pulled her to her feet. "The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it –!" she stopped, screaming again. "Med centre! Quickly! Quickly!"

"Help me!" The Doctor called to the mortified Donna.

Donna nodded, shaking herself and grabbing Rose's other arm. "You can help us as well Captain Bloomin' McDonnell" she snapped to the shell shocked Captain, who shook herself before leading them away. They hurried to the med centre.

"_Impact in seven, thirty." _

It was burning her so much, she never felt so hot, so burnt, so overpowered...well there was...

_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. _

Of course she was that was her name wasn't it?

_I take the words. I scatter them across time and space, a message to lead myself here. _

What? Scatter what? A message of what? To lead herself where? She can't remember.

_I want you safe...my Doctor. _

Doctor? She knew him before? Those words sound so young, so soft, and so gentle; almost from a child like lover...did she know and love the Doctor when she was young?

_Protected from the False God...you are tiny, I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence and I divide them. _

Was she killing someone? Who was this False God? Was she killing him? Why does it sound like she was killing someone?

_All things must come to dust, everything, everything must die. The Time War ends. _

She stopped the Time War? She killed everyone? But the Doctor said it was him...did she kill everyone and save him? Was this the cause of her amnesia, the Time War?

"Rose, Rose listen to me, we're going to start the stasis chamber, what do we need to do?" the Doctor pestered.

"Empty...empty" she choked out. "The engines!"

"What?!" Donna exploded feeling confused.

"Of course!" the Doctor cried out. "The sun particles, we need to release them and then the sun might just leave everyone alone. Hold on Rose, just hold on"

"I'm going to die" she whimpered.

"No you won't"

"Then I'll regenerate" she argued sobbing in pain.

"Listen to me Rose Tyler, you are going to survive this, trust me I'm a Doctor"

Donna couldn't help but let out a snort. "How many times have you used that one Time-Boy?"

The Doctor ignored her and started the stasis chamber, wincing as Bad Wolf let out a howling scream before snatching up Donna's hand and running to the engines.

They managed to save the ship, the last two crewmen, themselves and more importantly Bad Wolf who was leaning against her TARDIS coolly while grinning at Donna. The pair hugged tightly before Donna pulled away and slapped her.

"Never, ever do that to me again!" she growled "I was terrified for you!"

"Duly noted" Bad Wolf muttered rubbing her cheek while glaring at Donna. She turned to face the Doctor who wordlessly swept her up into a big bear hug, she responded by wrapping her arms round his neck and snuggling in. Meanwhile Riley and Donna were chatting quietly when suddenly the Doctor and Bad Wolf pulled apart when they heard the familiar cracking sound of a slap.

"Never, ever, ever try to kiss me again" Donna growled. "Just because I'm in a bikini doesn't mean that I'm easy. Come on Wolfie let's go to the beach like planned" she then stormed off, head held up high into the TARDIS.

Bad Wolf let out a chuckle and turned round to face the Doctor who was smirking. "Well...erm...best get going then" she said nervously pushing some hair back behind her hair. "I'll see you around yeah?"

"Yeah...yeah, all right, see you around" the Doctor said tugging his ear just as nervously.

Bad Wolf walked away slowly before suddenly turning round and giving the Doctor a quick peck on his cheek. "Thank you" she said quickly before running back into her TARDIS.

The Doctor stood there with a hand on his cheek looking a bit shocked, Riley clucked his tongue "woman" he said before walking off, the Doctor had to agree with him.


	26. Chapter 26

_They barely dodged the green laser before the TARDIS door slammed shut. Bad Wolf began to frantically press buttons and flick switches, Donna slumped against the railings breathing frantically while glaring at the door. Suddenly there's a beeping noise. _

"_Crap! They're following us" Bad Wolf said. _

"_What! But how?"_

"_I don't know! They probably nicked a vortex manipulator. They could follow us anywhere. Right across the universe, never stopping…unless…"_

"_Unless?"_

"_Donna you trust me right?"_

"_Oh not this again, it's never good when you say that" Donna squawked sitting up right. _

"_Donna just answer the flipping question it's a matter of life and death"_

"_All right, all right, I trust you_ _with my life!"_

"_Good! Because__ this all depends on you"_

"_What does?"_

_Bad Wolf walked away from the console and stared at something in the corner. "These creatures are hunters" she said quietly. "They can sniff out anyone and with me being a Time Lady…well I'm unique aren't I? They can track us down throughout all of time and space"_

"_Can't we hide from them?"_

"_That is exactly what we'll do Donna, for three months that's how long they got left"_

"_But where is it safe? You just said they can find you anywhere!"_

"_Only if I'm a Time Lady" Bad Wolf eyed a silver headgear that hung up in the corner. "I always wondered what it would be like to use the Chameleon Arch...Donna, I'm going to turn myself human"_

"Rise and shine love, you haven't got all day" came a bellow from behind her bedchamber door, followed by a series of knocks.

Wolfie McKnight chuckled and she got up and wrapped her dressing gown round her, she went to her door and opened it up for her headstrong maid. "Good morning to you too Donna" she said grinning.

"Get out of the way!" Donna snapped. "I got hot food on this tray and some tea; you don't want it to land on your lap!"

While the majority of the staff find Donna to headstrong and had encouraged Wolfie to dismiss her, Wolfie found the mother hen and friendly nature of the woman to be quite enjoyable and was adamant on keeping her. She made a fantastic friend despite whatever status. She stepped aside for Donna and closed the door behind the bossy redhead. She then followed and perched herself down on the sofa as Donna began to pour out her cup of tea.

"I've been having those strange dreams again" Wolfie confessed. "I keep dreaming of this madwoman, this daredevil, this...Bad Wolf. It's what I call her, well what she calls herself. Her real name is Rose Tyler"

Donna almost choked on her saliva, how many times had Wolfie denied that she was the Doctor's Rose? Too many to count that's for sure...and now, now she's saying she is! By the sounds of it she's remembering before she met Donna.

"It's so strange, you were there as well and that teacher, Mr Smith, he was there. He wasn't human either; he was this man...the Doctor. And you, you were my companion, a temp! And we all came from the future, Our Lord the year two thousand and seven!" Wolfie continued looking dazed.

"Well I can safely say its 1913" Donna said holding up the newspaper she had on Wolfie's tray. "Best keep your head out of the clouds. From the future indeed, keep saying stuff like that and they'll lock you up in a nuthouse!"

As the day went on Wolfie McKnight had been rather busy trying to keep the library tidy and chasing young boys who were bunking their classes away. She hated the majority of the school students who all seemed pompous and arrogant, all of them apart from one small sweet lad by the name of Timothy Latmir, he could always be found in a corner reading. She was now carrying a large pile of books that she had collected from teachers and was heading towards John Smith's room to demand her books back; the man was insatiable when it came to books.

"Mind your step!" a soft voice called from behind her.

Well, well, well speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Oh hello Mr Smith I was just coming to find you" she said her voice muffled by the books she was carrying.

"Were you?"

"Yes I needed to collect the books that are due in"

"Oh yes, I am sorry Miss McKnight I just keep forgetting, my mind's all over the place, here let me help you with this pile, you'll most likely walk over the edge of a staircase"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist Miss McKnight" he said firmly taking half the pile that had been obscuring her sight. "Much better, now I can see you face as I speak to you. How are you today Miss McKnight?"

"I am fine Mr Smith, and you?"

"Oh I'm completely fantastic" he said grinning at her, she felt her cheeks flush. They walked down the corridor slowly while having small talk; they paused before the notice board. "Have you noticed Miss McKnight this poster for the village dance?"

"A village dance? Well that's the first I heard about it"

"Really? I thought all the ladies knew about it. Nurse Redfern was going on about it yesterday, she was acting rather peculiar" he scratched the back of his neck as the pair slowly walked away from the notice board.

"She was probably trying to get you to ask her to come with you" she pointed out. "After all I think she has taken a fancy to you. You are rather dashing"

"Am I? Do you really think so?" he asked blushing.

"Well...yes...yes I do" she said blushing just as deeply as he was.

"Would you...I mean...err...erm...I..." he stammered.

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering...if..."

"If?"

"You would want to...stairs"

"What?"

"Stairs!"

Suddenly the pair of them tumbled over the edge of the stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

"Honestly the pair of you are just as bad as each other" Donna cackled as she began to clean the wound on the back of Wolfie's head. "I mean how can both you just accidentally walk of the stairs? Ridiculous!"

"Hem, hem" Matron Redfern coughed. "Miss Noble once again you step out of l-"

"Does it involve you?" Donna snapped. "I'm talking to these two not you"

"Miss Noble!" Matron Redfern shrieked causing both John Smith and Wolfie McKnight to wince. "If you keep this terrible attitude up, I will have to force you out"

"Oh please without me you wouldn't even have these two here" Donna snorted. "Who carried John Smith up those stairs and arranged those boys to carry Wolfie here. Speaking of which for a skinny boy you ain't half heavy" Donna added nodding to John who blushed lightly.

"Honestly Miss McKnight you must discipline your servant more thoroughly. This behaviour is scandalous; it's unseemly for a maid to speak like this. I advise you to dismiss her" Matron Redfern said glaring at Donna.

"And as I have told you before I will not dismiss Donna" Wolfie said coldly glaring at Matron Redfern. "Donna may be bold but she is an efficient worker and a good friend"

Matron Redfern sighed and pressed a little too hard on John's wound causing him to yelp. "Honestly Mr Smith I've had boys that caused less fuss than you!"

"It hurts!" John pouted.

Wolfie found it adorably cute while Donna found it immature and childish.

"Oncoming Storm my foot" she muttered under her breath as she finished off cleaning Wolfie's wound and bandaging it up.

Matron Redfern sighed again and rolled her eyes. "I think it would be wise if you stay away from the beer tonight when the teachers go out" she said sternly. "You'll most likely kill yourself!"

"Well it was a good thing I wasn't planning to go" John said. "I and Miss McKnight were planning to go through the amazing collection of history books in the library to help me plan next month's lessons"

"We were?" Wolfie said blinking in confusion. Donna knew that this was John's only escape from the Matron who fancied the pants off of the poor bloke and reached out to pinch Wolfie's shoulder. "Ouch! Oh yes we were that's it."

Matron Redfern glared darkly at Wolfie who had the feeling that she should avoid the woman for a very long time...like five years. "Donna" Wolfie hissed. "Get me out of here before I have a scalpel driven through my chest"

"Wolfie here needs to go and finish of her work" Donna said suddenly and very loudly. "I'll assist her down the stairs" she helped Wolfie up and began to lead her quickly away from the hospital wing ignoring John's pleading look to be saved.

The moment Wolfie and Donna got down the stairs Wolfie sighed in relief. "That woman has a grudge against me. Why didn't you just take us to my rooms and mend us up there?"

"Because if Joan Redfern found out I practised my medical skills on her precious John Smith I'll be the one with the scalpel driven into my chest" Donna retorted with an amused glint in her eye. "Rather possessive woman considering the fact Mr Smith hasn't courted her yet and I don't think he'll ever will with you around Wolfie"

"I don't know what you mean" Wolfie said blushing lightly.

"Course you don't" Donna sniggered. When she had first set eyes on the Doctor she was terrified that he was still Time Lord and he would jeopardise everything but when he hadn't recognised her and kept glancing at Wolfie as if she was someone he couldn't remember her fears were gone and she was now setting them up to actually admit how they feel, mostly because if the Doctor keeps following them like a lovesick puppy she was either going to kill him or herself.

But also Wolfie's face when she opens the watch and realises just what she and the Doctor had been up to would be highly amusing.

Later that night John Smith and Wolfie McKnight were sitting in the library avoiding to look at one another, their cheeks flushed with pinkness. They were flipping through the history books in silence when suddenly a green flash caught their eyes; they both leapt out to the window and watched as comets flew down the sky.

"Beautiful" Wolfie gasped admiringly.

"Yes it is" John agreed while sneaking looks at Wolfie.

"Did it just land in the Copper's field?" she asked.

"What? Nah comets may seem to land there by but they usually land so very far. It's probably in the English channel by now" John said knowledgably.

"Know your astronomy as well as your history Mr Smith" Wolfie said teasingly.

"Well I am a man of many things Miss McKnight" John shot back looking a bit smug.

"But I doubt creativity is one of them" Wolfie smirked back. "After all with so much knowledge there probably isn't enough room for dreams"

"You wouldn't believe the dreams I have" John breathed.

"Try me"

"I dream that I'm this madman, this adventurer, this daredevil, I call him the Doctor" John said quickly. "And you're there by his side as Rose Tyler his-"

"Companion" Wolfie finished quietly while glaring at him. "I don't when or how but I would wish you did not read my journal Mr Smith. It is an invasion of privacy"

"What?" John blinked feeling rather confused.

"You are only repeating my own dreams. The ones I write down in my journal" Wolfie snarled louder.

"Excuse me Madam but those dreams are my own and it seems that you are the one who has been reading my journal!" John yelled.

Wolfie stormed across to her desk and pulled out a leather bounded journal and waved it in front of John Smith's face before opening it and beginning to read it out. "I dreamt another dream, the same one, only this time I was older, I was nineteen and having my usual average day when suddenly I was cornered in the basement of the shop I work in and a man, a man with big ears and blue eyes takes my hand and says one word, just one word-"

"Run" John whispered finishing off the sentence.

Wolfie glared at him. "You have just proven my point Mr Smith. My dreams, my journal, you read it and for some stupid foolish reason you seemed to think you could lie and claim it your own."

"No, please Wolfie-"

"It's Miss McKnight to you" Wolfie interrupted.

"Miss McKnight" John said through gritted teeth. "Please listen to me; I believe we have been having similar dreams-"

"Impossible!"

"After the things we dream about you think that is impossible?!"

"Get out" Wolfie said quietly.

"Miss Mckn-"

"I SAID GO!"

John stood there staring at her silently; the look she gave him was so venomous that he shuddered before giving her a nod and leaving. He may have just screwed things up with the only woman he dreamt of settling down with.

The next morning while overseeing the boys practising with their missiles he can feel at least three pairs of eyes burning into the back of his neck. He turned to see Donna Noble the maid glaring at him from a window, Matron Redfern staring at him wishfully from the balcony and Wolfie McKnight simply staring at him with a blank expression from her seated position on the grass. When he turned round and granted permission for Hutchinson to beat Latmir up he snuck another glance at Wolfie to see her stepping up and saving Latmir from Hutchinson, he slowly walked towards them.

"...you're such a good by Timothy I would hate to see you beaten for something so ridiculous. Now run along to the library before Hutchinson tattles on us" she said squeezing the young lad's shoulder. The boy flinched slightly and stared at Wolfie with a dazed expression before nodding and running off.

"You would make a lovely mother" John blurted out, blushing when he had just realised what he said and then paling when Wolfie turned round to glare at him. "I-I-I..." he stuttered.

"Please Mr Smith do spit it out I don't have the patience today" Wolfie said tiredly.

"I would like to mend our friendship!" John blurted out, thankful that he did and not kept stuttering. "Can we please take a walk to the village and discuss this"

She stared at him thoughtfully. "I don't know...you sent that poor boy for a beating just for making a mistake"

"The Headmaster was watching, otherwise I would have said no" actually he didn't realise what he had granted until it was too late, he had been thinking of only her. "Please Miss McKnight"

"Oh all right" she said holding her hand out to him and allowing him to help her up.

They had made their way out of the school grounds and into one of the many fields, taking a short cut to the village in silence.

"I had been thinking what you said" Wolfie said quietly but it sounded ten times louder in the silence. "And maybe you are right; maybe it is possible for us to have the same dream..."

"And?" John said hopefully.

"I'm not sure why though...the best answer that sounds reasonable is that maybe we had spent too much time together and we had began to dream on a similar frequency...or something...and I think I shouldn't be spending all this time with you...I think I should go"

"What?" John squeaked.

"I am handing in my resignation tomorrow Mr Smith and by Monday I shall be gone" Wolfie said calmly. "This is goodbye Mr Smith" she had pulled her hand from his, which had been clinging tightly in such a familiar way since he helped her up in the school field and she began to make her way down the hill.

"Always walking away aren't you?" he shouted after her.

Not quite sure what he meant, probably talking about the dreams he has, she knew deep down he was because she had written in her journal 'for some reason I am always walking away from him' she turns and snaps back. "And you're always jumping through the mirror on a white horse"

Something inside of him snapped and he stalked across the field and snatched her up giving her a bruising kiss. He pulled away when they were both gasping for air and he rested his forehead against her, his breath hot on her face.

"Please don't leave me" he begged. "Please stay"

"And why should I?" she asked her tone sharp but her eyes pleading.

"Because I love you" he whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you, please stay, please don't leave me"

"Ok" she whispered. "Ok I'll stay"

He smiled widely. "Come to the village dance with me" he said quietly. "I want to officially court you before the village"

"Yes, yes" she whispered. "I'll come" she pressed a chaste and soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too"

He gave her one last, long, lingering kiss before stepping away and holding her hand tightly. "Run" he said.

And they did, down the hill, through the field and into the village.


	28. Chapter 28

"There you are Jenny!" Donna exclaimed cheerfully while pouring out two cups of tea. "Mr Potts didn't want his tea tonight so I saved it for us, look crumpets!"

While Donna was truly in a good mood what with Wolfie and the Doctor going to the dance together, she was also trying to soften Jenny before she received a lecture, the woman had taken to lecturing Donna on how a maid should act every evening, especially when Donna had done something out of line...like today when she accidentally on purpose tripped Joan Redfern up and sent the Matron flying down the stairs.

What? She couldn't let the old hag ruin Wolfie's night; this was the night for her to enjoy herself while she Donna sat back and relaxed.

But Jenny wasn't saying anything, in fact even her facial expression was off, she didn't look like the soft and sweet maid she was...but a hard and cold killer. Then Jenny took a deep sniff.

"All right Jen? Got a cold or something?" Donna asked calmly, tightening her grip on the teapot, grateful that Bad Wolf was locked up in the watch in her apron pocket...but where was the Doctor?

"Yes I am fine" Jenny said monotone voice

"All right then, do me a favour love and pass me that rag?" Donna asked smiling. Jenny turned round and Donna lifted up the teapot high up and slammed it down hard on Jenny's head knocking her out...while breaking the fragile clay and spilling hot tea over her hand as Jenny crumbled to the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" Donna whimpered as she ran out of the room and down the stairs. She kept on running until she was in John Smith's room...which was a pigsty! She threw all the papers off of the desk and began to look for a silver fob watch, when none could be found she went through the drawers and skimmed the mantle piece...nothing. "Bloody Space-Boy, where are you?" she whispered.

It was obvious that he was either in the TARDIS or someone already has him. She was going to have to go to the dance and drag the loved up human couple to the TARDIS –Wolfie's TARDIS – and keep them safe while trying to solve the problem. She began to run again.

The moment she got in the courtyard she barely missed the green laser...Jenny was awake.

Wolfie and John were half-way through their seventh dance of the night, they had barely let go of one another and their eyes never left each other. One of John's hands was on Wolfie's waist while the other held her hand, her free hand rested lightly on his arm. He was considering of bending down and kissing her right there and then when a loud cough broke them apart.

They turned to find Donna Noble looking out of breath and terrified.

"Donna what is it?" Wolfie asked breaking away from John. "Are you hurt?"

"Wolfie, John come with me, I got something to tell you it's important" Donna said snatching up Wolfie's hand and pulling her to a table. As the three settled down, Donna pulled out a silver and blue item and a silver fob watch. "Wolfie you're dreams are real. You are the Bad Wolf, I am your companion and this is the watch you need to open, this is your sonic screwdriver, Doctor you have ones like these, where did you put them?"

Wolfie and John blinked before John threw back his head and laughed.

"Donna dear" he said cheerfully. "You are a good laugh but I think you're taking the joke a bit too far"

Donna gritted her teeth. "It's true; the Family are here I just knocked out Mother of Mine or Daughter of Mine or whatever she is out with a teapot. She's possessing Jenny!"

John began to laugh all over again. "Oh Jenny is not going to be happy with you when she wakes up, Donna you are a delight!"

Donna felt like bashing this man's head into the table, she glanced over at Wolfie who had paled and looked serious.

"Listen to me Space-Boy" Donna hissed. "You are the Doctor, you always have been, you've been following Wolfie here like a lovesick puppy and I need to know, where. Is. That. Watch?"

John reached out and took Donna's hand. "Donna you are Wolfie's most trusted friend, please stop these antics, you're scaring her"

"Listen to me, please" Donna begged. "You are the Doctor, she is the Bad Wolf and I'm supposed to be the stupid human who knows nothing!"

"No you're not, you're fantastic" Wolfie choked out. "John I believe her! Think about it, the dreams we both had, it would make sense, Donna I believe you!"

"Oh thank god one of you have sense" Donna said sighing in relieve. "Why is it always the women – oh wait I know because men are such dumbos! We got to go back to the TARDIS, try and work out where the bloody hell the Doctor left himself and then stop the Family"

"John do you remember in your dreams where the Doctor put his watch?" Wolfie asked.

"You're mad" John whispered. "All of you are mad! I don't even own a fob watch. I'm just John Smith, that's all John Smith"

"Sir"

Everyone jumped at the soft voice from behind them and they turned to see little Timothy Latmir standing there looking scared and nervous.

"Timothy! What are you doing here?" Wolfie asked getting up. "Are you all right? You look a bit peaky"

"I'm sorry Miss McKnight, I was watching you" Timothy admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks. "The Doctor likes seeing you, so I come to watch you, in the library, here at the dance" Timothy held up a silver fob watch. "He always whispers your name...your real one and shows me such images."

John moaned and clutched his hair tightly. "No, no, no, there's no such thing as the Doctor, please stop this nonsense!"

"The Doctor does it exist!" Timothy protested.

Before anyone else could say a thing there was a large explosion and scarecrows came marching in being led by Mr Clarke, Jenny and Baines.

"SILENCE!" Mr Clarke roared over people's screams. Everyone froze and stood there in a silent fear. "Now, all we need is either the Doctor or Bad Wolf."

"Shit" Donna muttered. "Come on we need to find a way to sneak out."

"Doctor, Bad Wolf, where are you?" Jenny sang.

"They're over there!" Lucy – a girl from the village – said standing up. "I head them speak Mother of Mine, the John Smith man is the Doctor and the Wolfie McKnight lady is the Bad Wolf"

"Double shit" Donna grumbled.

"You have turned yourself human" Baines said smirking.

"Of course I am human, like you are Baines and you Mr Clarke" John said desperately.

"Ah but we're not human" Mr Clarke said.

"We're the Family of Blood" Baines said tilting his head to the side. "Change back, the pair of you"

"What?" Wolfie croaked.

"Change back from human form" Baines said looking bored.

"I don't know how" Wolfie said pleadingly.

"I wonder if their human hearts broke they would revert back" Baines said. Suddenly Father of Mine and Mother of Mine grabbed hold of Donna and Timothy, holding their blasters to their heads. "Change back or we'll kill them. It's your choice, the woman or the child, the best friend or the best student, who will die? It's your choice"


	29. Chapter 29

**Previously:**

"_I wonder if their human hearts broke they would revert back" Baines said. Suddenly Father of Mine and Mother of Mine grabbed hold of Donna and Timothy, holding their blasters to their heads. "Change back or we'll kill them. It's your choice, the woman or the child, the best friend or the best student, who will die? It's your choice"_

Wolfie looked panicked as she kept looking between Donna and Timothy, unsure on what to do. John looked plain terrified.

"I-I-I don't know what to do!" he cried out.

"Great my life is in the hands of an idiot" Donna muttered.

Timothy, who was still holding onto the silver fob watch tightly, released the catch just for the smallest moment, causing the Family to be distracted and let go of him and Donna. The Family kept sniffing the air as Donna pushed Timothy into Wolfie's arms and grabbed hold firmly of Mother's wrist and snatched up the blaster, now taking Mother of Mine hostage.

"New deal, you let everyone in this room go or your darling mother bites it" Donna said pressing the blaster against Mother of Mine's temple.

"Such a fiery maid" Son of Mine smirked. "But filled with such fear"

"Oh no, you don't!" Donna snapped. "No psychology used on me at all. Now let everyone go!"

Father of Mine nodded to the scarecrows that moved away from the doors. Wolfie began to take charge.

"Come on everyone, out we go, move it, go back to your homes and don't leave" she ordered as she herded everyone out of the hall. She turned to face Donna. "Donna..." she whispered.

"Go Wolfie" Donna said confidently. "Keep yourself safe with the Doctor and Timothy, I'll catch up"

"But Donna they can kill you" Wolfie whispered horrified.

Donna looked pleadingly at John Smith who nodded back at her, he then walked to Wolfie and hoisted her over his shoulder, Timothy by his side as they ran out of the hall, Wolfie kicking and screaming all the way.

She turned back to the Family. "All right then, what have you done to these people? Are they still in there?"

"They have been consumed" Son of Mine said coldly.

"So they're dead! You killed them!" Donna spat out.

"Yes, we are the Family of Blood and we are going to live forever, no matter the cost" Mother of Mine said insanely.

"Well I'm going to stop you" Donna informed them before she threw Mother of Mine into Father of Mine and shot the blaster at the ceiling causing it to crumble.

She then ran.

Donna found them in the school, John Smith was getting the school boys prepared for battle, a stupid move, those soul sucking aliens would kill each innocent (and not so innocent) boy without a second thought. She ordered them all back to bed, no one said a word against her, they all looked at her terrified...well she can be rather scary when she wants to be. She then managed to convince John and Wolfie to slip into the woods with her so they can find somewhere to hide a talk.

That's how the four of them ended up in a little cabin in the middle of the woods, John Smith trying to make tea while Timothy curled up holding the fob watch like it was a precious jewel.

"This used to be little Lucy Cartwright's parents cabin" John said quietly. "They're probably dead"

"We got to open these watches" Wolfie said. "Please John the village needs us to do this!"

"I am John Smith!" John shouted. "With his job, with his life, with his love" he cupped Wolfie's face and stared at her adoringly. "Isn't that enough? Aren't I a good man?"

"Yes you are but why are you not accepting this?" Wolfie asked. "You thought it was possible for us to have the same dreams, why is not possible?"

"Because I don't want to be the Doctor!" John shouted. "He terrifies me"

"He terrified me at first as well sir" Timothy spoke up shyly. "He was fire and rage, ice and everything so terrifying, the eye of the storm"

"Stop please, stop" John begged the young boy.

"But he is wonderful. He loves just like you do and he cares for everything." Timothy finished. "Please just hold the watch"

John slowly took the watch and hissed. "It's sleeping"

"I can hear him, the Doctor, how come?" Timothy asked eagerly.

"Oh low telepathic field you were born with it, so-" John gasped. "Is that how he speaks?"

"All the time!" Donna exclaimed. "You can never get that idiot to shut up!"

"John you have to open the watch" Wolfie said taking his hand into hers. "The universe needs the Doctor, please"

Suddenly there was a flash and John could see. He could see marrying this woman, having children, growing old and dying. But he can see another path, adventures, love, fun and this one will never end, he'll have her by his side forever...

"Ok" he whispered.

Wolfe swallowed tightly. John had opened the watch and the man that had haunted her dreams for what seemed like forever stared at her blankly, he told her to wait here for him and he went away. Probably to deal with the Family. She swallowed again and took her own watch from Donna; she had to open hers as well...

She fingers opened the latch...

She woke up to find herself on the floor with Donna and Timothy leaning over her looking worried. She let out a groan as she felt everything that made her, her come back.

"Wolfie are you all right?" Donna asked.

"How many times have I told you to not call me Wolfie?" she snapped back.

"I told you once, I told you twice, and I told you god knows how many times, I am not calling you Bad Wolf!" Donna said hands on her hips.

"Call me Rose then" she mumbled...she then froze, her eyes widening. "Donna...I can remember" she whispered in awe and then she shot up. "OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Donna asked rather taken back.

"Oh my god, oh my flipping god, oh flipping heck, what the hell was I thinking?" she moaned hands cradling her head.

"What the hell is going on?" Donna asked. "What's worrying you?"

"I, Rose Marion Tyler, kissed the Doctor" she said looking mortified. "Several times! I have my own TARDIS! I have two hearts! I turned the Doctor down! And somewhere along the line I picked up a bossy redhead who's bent on humiliating me!"

"Which one's the worst?" Donna asked smirking. "And if you say the last one I'll slap you"

"I'm not human anymore! I had to turn myself human! What the hell happened?"

Donna couldn't help but laugh, this really was priceless...

The Doctor heard the TARDIS door being opened; he turned in time to see either Bad Wolf or Wolfie McKnight enter looking a bit wide eyes and scared. He wasn't sure which one she was but he knew she wasn't Rose...not completely, not anymore. He heard her take a deep breath and he closed his eyes not prepared to hear what she's going to say which was probably something about John Smith or on the lines of 'never take the advantage of me again'

"I love you"

His eyes shot open. He was not expecting that one. "Wha...?" he turned round to see her looking rumpled and nervous, smiling a bit with the classic Rose Tyler cheeky smile.

"I love you" she repeated. "Not as Wolfie McKnight, not as Bad Wolf...but as Rose Tyler"

He held his breath hardly believing what was happening.

"And I am so sorry about what happened, I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry that I locked you in a cupboard, I'm just so sorry" she finished.

He couldn't help but laugh, she was back, and his Rose was back! He ran down the ramp and swooped her up into a big bear hug, squashing her into him, to feel her against him. She wrapped her arms round his neck and his nuzzled into her hair.

"I'm sorry too" he whispered. "For everything"

She pulled back looking slightly confused. "You didn't do anything" she protested.

"But I did, I left you didn't I? Even if you grinned and bared with it you would still hurt...the TARDIS was only protecting you"

"Could I...could I come back?" Rose asked nervously biting her bottom lip.

He bent down and kissed her. "You didn't even need to ask" he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

"Hem, hem you're in my way" Donna said loudly causing them to pull apart. She was standing there in her regular jeans and smock top pulling a large suitcase behind her, too large bags and a hat box.

"What?!" the Doctor squeaked.

"I'll find my own room shall I? You two look a bit too occupied" Donna said winking.

"What?!"

"Have fun kiddies but don't be too loud, I haven't had a descent night sleep for over two months" Donna said walking past them.

"What?!"

"Blimey you don't have much of a vocabulary do you Space-Boy? I'll see you tomorrow, night" Donna called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS.

"WHAT?!"

Rose laughed. "Apparently Donna doesn't need to ask either" she said giggling into the Doctor's shoulder.


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogue **

"Cardiff!" the Doctor shouted joyfully.

"Cardiff, you got all time and space to go and you've taken us to freaking Cardiff!" Donna said disgustedly.

"Well you see Donna, Cardiff was built on top of a rift that bleeds lots of energy that the TARDIS uses for fuel" Rose explained smiling. "The TARDIS needs a good energy boost after that business with the Weeping Angels"

"Worst few months of my life" Donna grumbled. "Stuck in the tiniest of tiny flats with two horny Time Lords. If you two keep that up I'll be an aunt in no time"

"I thought 1913 was the worst" the Doctor said blinking while trying to cover up his blush. Rose was avoiding looking at both him and Donna, her hair covering her blush.

"Hmm good point, two months stuck in an era as a maid having to put up with a snobby nurse, a family of homicidal maniacs, a neurotic pre-teen, two clumsy idiotic ex-Time Lords with no memory or three months stuck in an era as a shop girl in a small flat with two very loud Time Lords shagging 24/7" Donna said thoughtfully. "They both stunk!" she decided. "Come on I fancy a portion of chips and you Space-Boy can pay"

Donna strolled down the ramp in her usual 'I own everything' confidence that the Doctor had come to admire. She opened the door and stepped out only to walk into a man in 1940's clothing...a rather handsome looking man if she dare say so.

"Hello there gorgeous, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" he said grinning down at her with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Donna Noble" Donna said trying to contain her blush as she offered her hand.

He took it and placed a kiss on it. "Charmed" he said.

"Oh stop it" the Doctor said rolling his eyes as he stepped out hand in hand with Rose. "I should have known, Captain Flirts-A-Lot trying it on with the She-Devil. How long do you reckon he has till she slaps him?" the Doctor asked Rose.

Rose looked at the rather smitten Donna and smirked. "I don't think Jack will get slapped at all" she said. "Unless he does something rather stupid"

"Doctor! Rose! Good to see you again, you two finally sorted out that sexual tension? If so I wouldn't mind joining in" Jack said waggling his eyes brows and giving the Doctor a wink.

"Like that" Rose muttered.

"Huh?" Jack said looking lost and confused.

Suddenly Donna's hand cracked against his cheek.

The four of them were sitting on a bench with a portion of chips each, Jack's cheek still had the red hand mark of Donna Noble but despite that mark he was grinning like a little kid in a toy shop.

"So let me get this straight, Rose had amnesia for several months and she believed she was a complete Time Lord and she travelled with Donna in a red box! And it took both of you to turn yourselves human to admit your feelings?" Jack howled with laughter. "So what happened to Rose's TARDIS?" he asked while wiping a stray tear from his laughter.

"Bonded it with mine" the Doctor said shrugging. "It didn't actually change anything though. Apparently the TARDIS Rose had been using barely even had a heart, wasn't made for this universe it was going to die in about oh three weeks time. Something tells me the TARDIS planned that"

"Probably been tracking us all this time" Donna said grinning evilly. "Matchmaking the pair of you"

"Oh I can picture it now" Jack said. "Rose's TARDIS is dead, she's distraught and upset, Donna's moaning away and then the Doctor comes as the dashing pinstriped knight he is to play hero and let them move in with him. Crafty girl your TARDIS is"

"Tell me about it" the Doctor moaned.

Before anyone could a brown faced Halloween mask looking creature in a lumber suit ran past.

"Hang on" Rose said frowning. "Is that a Weevil?"

"Yep...actually looks an awful lot like Janet" Jack said frowning.

Two men and two women were running after the Weevil when they paused and turned to glare at Jack.

"Oi! We're chasing after Janet while you're eating chips!" one of the men snapped. "Just because you died today Captain doesn't mean you can sit off"

"I was catching up with some old friends" Jack said defensively. "Shame you'll never know the feeling since we're your only friends Owen"

Owen scowled. "Whatever" he mumbled.

"Jack what have you done?" a welsh girl asked squinting at his cheek where Donna's slap was glowing with pride.

"Still not sure, apparently Donna likes to slap people" Jack said wincing slightly as he touched his sore cheek. "Why is Janet wondering the streets of Cardiff Gwen?"

"Owen was on feeding duty and the plonker forgot to lock the door" Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"I...erm...got a track on Janet" the other man said blushing. "She's in a lingerie shop"

"Who knew Janet had underwear taste" Owen said looking astonished. "Which one Ianto?"

"Anne Summers" Ianto mumbled blushing furiously.

Jack grinned; a glint that the Doctor had labelled 'absolutely disturbing thoughts going on through his head' sparkled in his eyes. "Well then back to work I guess. Want to join us in a weevil hunt Doctor? Rose? Donna?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Rose said getting up and stretching. "We haven't got anything better to do"

"And while you and the Doctor help Weasel-Face, Blush-Boy, Gwen and the quiet woman over there clean up after this Janet. Me and Rose can shop for underwear" Donna said grinning.

Jack and the Doctor both visibly gulped before getting up and starting to run after Jack's team. Rose slipped her hand in the Doctor's and the pair grinned insanely.

After all everything was how it should be.

Rose and her Doctor in the TARDIS, having adventures, saving worlds, enjoying themselves with Donna Noble and probably even Jack by their sides.

**Authors note: thank you for all of those who reviewed, story-alerted and favourited this fic, thank you for the support and patience since it took time to finish this one. **


	31. Author's Note

**Sequel to Amnesia is now up, look for Insanity **


End file.
